Shadowed Land and Imaginary Tide
by Sakura Scout
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the relationship between Riku and Xion. CH 37: Meeting at Sunrise. She's not who Riku's expecting.
1. Found You

_Title: Found You_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku, Sora, RikuShi if you squint_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Spoilers for the KH2 scene were Sora and Riku are reunited.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Those tears aren't all Sora, they're Xion, too.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 166<em>  
><em>Submitted: 21 April 2011<em>

* * *

><p>She honestly thought she'd never see him again, even though she longed for his solemn countenance and arrogant stance. The last time they saw each other, she was set on erasing her own existence for the betterment of everyone. She hadn't expected to still be somewhat self aware.<p>

The promise to Kairi and the brotherhood between the two Keyblade wielders had driven Sora to find Riku, but for Xion, she had just wanted to see him again.

His features were different, resembling the Superior, but if anyone knew about being lost under someone else's face, it was her. That's why they, she and Sora, had no qualms about holding the hand of the silver-haired man before them. That's why a sense of utter relief and happiness flooded their system. That's why the tears came, because this was Riku.

Riku was here.

Right when she thought it would be impossible to see him ever again, he was here.

She found him.

Hopefully, one day, he'd find her, too.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. So I see there is sad lack of RikuShi fanfiction around here. I've been reading Amatus' awesome collection of one-shots and decided to post some of my own. The one-shots I post will be about RikuShi, though they will not always feature both characters or them as a couple. I will try my best to keep these one-shots as canon compatible as possible.<em>

_My usual rate of updating is ... sporadic. So don't wait around at the same time everyday for an update.  
><em>


	2. Too Much to Bear

_Title: Too Much to Bear_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Naminé, RikuShi kinda_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Spoilers for Xion's goodbye to Riku.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Naminé asks Riku if he'll be there.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 287<br>Submitted: 25 April 2011  
><em>

* * *

><p>In a room of white in a mansion of ruin in a town of twilight, they sat on opposite sides of a long dining table, bare save for the drawings scattered across the gleaming surface.<p>

"Time is running out," said Naminé. "I'm afraid that DiZ won't wait for much longer."

"Just a little longer," requested Riku. "This is someone else's existence we're asking for. The least we can do is let her make the choice herself."

"I agree, but there really isn't an option, Riku." Naminé tugged on a lock of her hair. "I just wish there was some way to save her."

"So do I," confessed the keyblade wielder.

The witch watched Riku a moment before softening her gaze. "You care for her."

He looked down and away from Naminé.

"It's okay to care for her," Naminé comforted. "She's a part of Sora, and Kairi by extension. It's only natural."

"Can't I care about her just for her being herself and no one else?" bit out Riku, still unable to look Naminé in the eye.

"I suppose you could, but …" She traced a drawing of a boy with brown spikes. "What does that mean for Sora?"

"We'll get him back."

The young blonde shook her head. "You can't have both."

Riku stood.

"I know that. But if ..." He turned from Naminé completely and walked towards the door. "When she decides on her own to sacrifice herself, I won't stop her. I'll tell her where to go and let her leave."

"You won't accompany her?"

He kept his back to the girl as he grasped the handle. "Watching her willingly forfeit her life would be too much to bear."

The door closed quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>This was suppose to be a Happy Easter present, but my brother hogged the computer and my laptop has not been functioning for the past two weeks. So sorry. HAPPY (belated) EASTER, EVERYONE!<em>


	3. Something to Remember Me By

_Title: Something to Remember Me By_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi (I'm serious this time)_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: speculated post-series<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Something for them to share.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 103<br>Submitted: 28 April 2011_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

She looks down at the strip of cloth in his upturned hand and then looks up into his aquamarine eyes.

"I may not need it anymore, but it's still a part of me."

She keeps her eyes on his face as he steps closer. The feel of his coarse hands and the satin fabric caress the skin of her neck.

He presses his palm against the knot he's made at the side of her throat, saying, "And now it's a part of both of us."

She brings her own hand to cover his, the length of the once blindfold cool beneath their fingers.

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to post something a little more lighthearted to take a break from the angst I've been dishing out. <em>Amatus_, I will be honest with you and say, though I did not intend to make you almost cry, I regret nothing. I'm always excited when I cause strong reactions from my audience.  
><em>

_ I changed the title from "Shadowed Land and Imaginary Rain" to "Shadowed Land and Imaginary **Tide**." The reason why being my own initial mistake for forgetting the water/ocean meaning in Xion's name is "tide." Yeah ... I'm a terrible fangirl. I'm so sorry._

_With my schedule as it is, I'll be posting once a week on Thursdays, though the time of day will vary. Of course, that won't stop me from gifting you wonderful people with new one-shots outside our scheduled time. So ... 'Till next time!_


	4. Ice Cream

_Title: Ice Cream_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, phantom-limb'ed RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Possibly my most unoriginal title to date. Post KH2. For those of you who don't know what Rockin' Crunch is, it's an ice cream featured in BbS described as "A bittersweet, nut-covered ice cream with a sophisticated taste."<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku can't eat sea-salt ice cream.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 258<br>Submitted: 5 May 2011_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

He's not sure why he refuses to eat sea-salt ice cream. He knows how the treat tastes, can recall from memory the sweet and salty flavor, though the memory of the circumstances surrounding the experience is unclear. It's not that he finds the taste unfavorable, if anything, it's one of his favorites, second only to Rockin' Crunch.

But whenever someone offers him a bar of sea-salt ice cream, his stomach churns—not in the nauseous way, but something more akin to having nervous knots twist inside him. It makes his hands shake and his vision blurs for that one instant before he blinks and it clears again. In the end, he takes a bar of Rockin' Crunch instead and finds some relief in grinding the nuts between his molars.

Seeing everyone enjoying the salty-sweet ice cream also does something to him. He's not disgusted so much by the eating—though Sora's blatant gorging can do wonders to someone's appetite—as he is by the fact that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves while doing so. At times, he can see Roxas and Naminé superimposed over Sora and Kairi while they all eat ice cream. In those moments, few and far between as they are, anger and resentment wash over him. A part of him screams "no fair," but he can't understand why. They're all safe, whole, and home.

What could possibly be wrong?

But once all the ice cream is gone, his own treat lingering bittersweet on his taste buds, he wonders why he is the only one left feeling unsatisfied.

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is kinda inspired by the lack of response Ansem!Riku gives when DiZ says "We could always buy some sea-salt ice cream."<em>

_I can't believe I actually forgot to do a shout-out to _Amatus_ for adding the collection to her alerts list. I'm so sorry! And thank you so much! That includes the reviews. I also need to give a big kudos to _delphigirl689_ for adding the collection to her favorites. You made me so happy. Thank you!_

_I have something entirely "fluffy" in mind for the next installment, so hopefully that's something to look forward to._

_Oh! And happy Cinco de Mayo for those who celebrate it!  
><em>


	5. Sweet & Fluffy

_Title: Sweet & Fluffy_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi of the friendly sort_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set during Xion's travels with Riku.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: It doesn't look like food.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 134<em>  
><em>Submitted: 9 May 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xion poked the bag, her wide eyes fascinated by the puffy stout cylinders within. "What are these things again?"

Riku took the bag from Xion and opened it. He pulled one of the soft white things out and popped it into his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing. "Marshmallows." He took another marshmallow out of the bag and offered it to the girl.

Hesitant, and just a bit skeptical, she took the treat into her hand. With a curious sniff and an experimental lick, Xion bit into the sweet.

She bounced in her seat, her face aglow in excitement as well as from the campfire. "It's so sweet and fluffy!" The rest of the marshmallow in her hand was consumed swiftly thereafter.

The blindfolded youth tilted the open bag towards his companion. "You want another?"

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Updating early to celebrate that last week is OVER. The three papers (one 10-page and two 7-page, all of them with a minimum of four sources each) and three presentations (one solo and two group presentations, the latter being big pains in my neck because of flaky members) were DRAINING. I'm so happy those are done. I still got another paper and finals, but I'm not so stressed anymore.<em>

_Much appreciated for the review,_ Amatus_! Seeing a new review just waiting for me is always a joy. Extra brownie points for keeping my early update a secret, too. And thank you_ XIII-Jinx-XIII_ for the story alert! I hope that I don't disappoint._

_Coming this Thursday is a story with actual figurative fluff._


	6. Day's End

_Title: Day's End_  
><em> CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi if you want it to be_  
><em> Rating: PG<em>  
><em> Warnings: Set during the time Xion is on the run with Riku.<em>  
><em> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em> Summary: Her first real sunset.<em>  
><em> Word Count: 148<em>  
><em> Submitted: 12 May 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They sat on the top of Big Ben with feet dangling off the edge, their young eyes watching the sky grow dark while stars blinked into existence.

"I've never seen a real sunset before," confessed Xion.

"I suppose Twilight doesn't count," Riku hummed in agreement.

"Nope." She leaned back on her hands. "The sky just stays with the sun half sunken. There's no change from pale blue to hazy red to spotted black."

She tilted her head back to gaze at the sky above her. "The stars never come out."

Xion's eyes found Riku's blindfold. "Thank you for giving me the chance to experience this, Riku."

He stared at her—face bright as the now gone day, presence warm as the now gone sunset, eyes twinkling bright as the now starry sky.

He shook his head, a faint smile gracing his features. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

.

* * *

><p><em>Much appreciation goes out to <em>Amatus_ for leaving me another wonderful review. You really ought to give me a request so I can thank you properly and reward you for all your awesome RikuShi drabbles. A special thanks is also due for _Amarxlen_. Thank you so much for adding the collection to your favorites. And thank you,_ g-peachy-chan_ for the story alert. I'm honored. Really I am._

_Next time: Another short based on a scene from one of the games.  
><em>


	7. Last Request

_Title: Last Request_  
><em> CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, Roxas, rikushi if you squint_  
><em> Rating: PG<em>  
><em> Warnings: Spoilers for Riku's fight with Roxas at Memory Tower.<em>  
><em> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em> Summary: It's the least he can do.<em>  
><em> Word Count: 210<em>  
><em> Submitted 19 May 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Her face is fading and the only thing he wants to do is stop fighting so he can put all his focus on remembering her every detail while he can.

Everyone is forgetting her, even Roxas—poor kid can't even remember her name. This is only proof that Sora is slowly becoming whole again, but that doesn't mean the cost is any less significant, any less painful.

It's hard fighting the darkness within him, Roxas before him, and the force that is mercilessly ripping Xion from his memories.

There's no more time. The darkness is swarming, Roxas is winning, and Xion ... Her image is blurring, her presence is fading, her voice is growing softer.

_Riku, please! You have to stop him!_

From beneath his cloth covered eyes, his vision is a narrowing tunnel of darkness focusing on Roxas with Xion bleeding out from the edges. He just can't fight anymore.

The least he can do is this one last favor for her before he loses himself to the darkness within him, to the taunts Roxas throws at him, to the rewritten knowledge that she never existed.

The blindfold falls to the ground.

He cries out as he loses sight of all that he ever was and doesn't remember why.

.

* * *

><p><em>I swear I wrote this before <em>Amatus_ posted her version of the same scene in her drabble collection. Honest to God, I'm not lying. This was originally supposed to be the first installment to "Shadowed Land and Imaginary Tide," but I didn't want to seem like I was a copy-cat, so I uploaded "Found You" instead._

_Big thanks goes out to _Amatus_ for her usual review. Someday, I'll fix those three paragraphs. Definitely someday._

_Next Time: Dialogue only story. And guess what? It's a sequel to one of the shorts in the collection.  
><em>


	8. Bicker

Title: Bicker  
>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi via old-married-couple-esque dialogue  
>Rating: G<br>Warnings: Set during the RikuShi 'elopement.' Can be taken as a sequel to "Sweet & Fluffy."  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<br>Summary: Riku tries to share a camping tradition with Xion.  
>Word Count: 200<br>Submitted: 25 May 2011

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. Look! It's burning!"

"So it can be nice and gooey when I peel off the burnt skin."

"The chocolate's drippy enough with just a regular toasted marshmallow melting it. The whole thing is going to fall apart."

"It would hold together just fine if you hadn't smashed the graham crackers."

"You said 'smash them together,' so I smashed them together. It's not my fault that you suck at giving directions."

"My directions are fine, it's just the way you follow them that's wrong."

"Jerk. I thought this was supposed to be fun."

"The arguing? Yeah. Loads of fun."

"I meant sitting around a campfire making 'delicious hot sch'moes.'"

"They're called s'mores, Xion."

"Fine. S'mores. Whatever. Just don't put mine on fire."

"Only if you promise not to smash anymore graham crackers."

"Will you let me toast my own marshmallow?"

"After the incident with the campfire? No."

"I said I was sorry. Besides, it's not like you can see the scorch marks against the black of your coat."

"Alright. I'll think about it. Just hand me some chocolate and the biggest pieces of graham crackers you can find."

.

* * *

><p><em>SURPRISE! I'm officially done with finals and thought I'd celebrate by uploading a new one-shot. It was fun to write, so hopefully it's not too bad.<em>

Amatus_, thanks for another wonderful review. I guess there was more RikuShi than could be deciphered through a squint._

_Next time: Story takes place in an inn. Teehee ...  
><em>


	9. Sleeping Arrangements

_Title: Sleeping Arrangements_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi of the barest of hints_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set on the first night of Riku and Xion's journey together.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Riku thinks one thing and does another.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 188<em>  
><em>Submitted: 26 May 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The room was small with one window and housed one nightstand, one table lamp, one dresser, and one twin-sized bed.

The two teenagers stood taking in the room from the lone door leading out to the hallway back to the inn's lobby.

The taller cloaked teen closed the door behind them and pulled down his hood, revealing mused long silver hair and a black blindfold. "I'll sleep on the floor."

The smaller of the two turned to her companion, her hood pulled down to free short ebony hair and inquisitive blue eyes. "You don't want to sleep on the bed?"

"Of course I want to sleep on the bed," he began. "But I'm not going to force you to sleep on the floor."

"I really don't mind, Riku."

Riku made for the bed to remove one of the pillows and the topmost blanket. "It's not up for debate, Xion"

"How about a compromise?" Xion questioned.

The question was innocent enough as was the manner in which it was asked. Neither did anything to stop the thoughts that flooded Riku's mind nor the blush that colored his cheeks.

"No."

.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like? Sorry, but no nosebleed. Maybe another time.<em>

_Kudos to _Amatus_ for her review! I hope you're not too disappointed by the lack of naughtiness in this installment._

_And much gratitude is to be awarded to _SomnuimArs_ for adding the collection to their favorites._

_Next time: Umm ... Another scene interpretation?  
><em>


	10. First Sight

_Title: First Sight_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Spoilers for he scene when Riku and Xion first meet AND what happens when someone see's Xion's face for the first time.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: It unsettles him.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 228<em>  
><em>Submitted: 2 June 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The keyblade twirled in the air before spinning back down to wedge itself into the stone floor. Not a moment after, the keyblade's wielder joined it, collapsing like a discarded ragdoll.

Another keyblade vanished in a display of black smoke and tainted sparks. This other wielder advanced with sure, even steps past the remaining keyblade and towards the downed wielder. As the champion knelt beside his fallen assailant, he took his spoils.

The fallen's hood was lifted, but the dim light of night offered no assistance to the blindfolded victor. As such, he used his free hand to lift the cloth about his face to allow one aquamarine eye take in the sight before him.

Not one, but two faces greeted him. The features bled into one another, then shimmered back and forth like some parallax-moiré illusion. Brown to red, immature masculinity to unrefined femininity, wielder to princess, and back again.

Back onto his feet, he took one step backwards.

"You're face ..."

Two more quick steps followed suit. Questions and doubts and regrets ensnared his mind and heart, bringing to the forefront memories too raw and painful. Too many things left unsaid. Too many mistakes left to atone for. Too much darkness left to fend off.

The faces that swam before him on the single body at his feet haunted and taunted him.

"Who are you really?"

.

* * *

><p><em>This was inspired by the fact of what happens when someone sees Xion's face for the first time and Riku's very startled reaction to whatever he sees. Yup. Just my interpretation because we never find out what Riku sees. Gosh. I want to know. Sorry about the complete and utter lack of RikuShi, by the way.<br>_

Amatus, _you are such a sweetheart. Your reviews are always such a joy to read. I'm glad I didn't disappoint. I have recently discovered that I thoroughly enjoy tormenting Riku by way of dangling Xion!sexiness in front of him._

_Thank you_ TheBlankOblivion_ for the story favorite and_ Toni Heart _for the story alert. I'm so happy that you guys like the collection so much._

_Next time: The third installment of my little _Campsite_ arc. What happens after the s'mores are gone?  
><em>


	11. Cleanup

_Title: Cleanup_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG-13<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set during the RikuShi journey. Could be taken as a continuation of "Sweet &amp; Fluffy" and "Bicker."<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion has no clue what she does to Riku … maybe.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 181<em>  
><em>Submitted: 9 June 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Their gloves were a complete and utter mess—coated in dark brown stains, covered in white globs and strings, sprinkled with golden brown flecks. The sugary smell of it all permeated the black leather.

Riku sighed and dropped his pair of gloves onto the grass of their campsite, part in frustration and part in defeat.

Xion kept her gloves on, choosing instead to lick and suck the remnants of their endeavor in creating s'mores. The movements were deliberate and punctuated with audible slurps and pops, cadenced with self-satisfied moans. Her state of euphoria was complete with her darkened eyes under lowered lids and accented by her flushed cheeks.

Grabbing his gloves and stalking into the tree line, Riku stated he'd be at the nearby stream washing his soiled gloves. Left unsaid was the possibility that he might join his gloves in hopes of cleansing his mind of its own impurities.

His turned back completely shielded Xion from his flushed face.

Unfortunately, it also masked the sly grin that curled Xion's lips as she took in the form of his retreating back.

.

* * *

><p>Amatus<em> SO called this. I hope you're enjoying my head canon. Congrats on the caramelvanilla marshmallows. I definitely need to get my hands on some. And no worries about what to call me; I'm very flattered that you consider me __the Kingdom Hearts of sweethearts, though. Thank you so much for brightening up my day with that and for another wonderful review._

_Next Time: After a what seems like forever, I give Xion the spotlight again._


	12. Mardi Gras

_Title: Mardi Gras_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku, hints of RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Riku and Xion's journey together.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion gets lost in the festivities.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 420<em>  
><em>Submitted: 16 June 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The city was full of colors, lights, and music. In her black cloak, Xion stood out like a sore thumb, but it didn't stop her from enjoying herself. Basking in the jubilation around her, she joined the crowd of spectators watching the parade go by.

She was blocked in by bodies on all sides, unable to do anything but sway in time with the mass of celebrants, the energy flowing through her in a steady hum. Her hands somehow found their way above her, waving back and forth with other spirited limbs.

She felt connected and alive.

Her breath came out in quick pants and her body moved as one with her rejoicing peers. Her eyes were wide and glass in an attempt to take in all the movement and color going on around her. The smell of sweat, swamp, and smoke filled her nostrils while an array of spices warmed her lungs with every breath.

A smile stretched across her face and she couldn't help but swivel where she stood before turning back in the direction from which she had ran to join the festivities.

The vast sea of unfamiliar faces caused her momentary pause, her body stilling and her senses dulling.

"Riku?"

She began to move through the crowd, her progress slow as the surrounding bodies pushed her back. Two steps forward, one step back. The people she had thought her peers were now obstacles and a thriving, living cage.

"Riku?"

She turned her head from side to side, trying to spot black amongst the vibrant festival colors, but only succeeded being nearly blinded by a gaudy float with its own lights flashing off its sequenced dancers and decorations.

"Riku!"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, a familiar black blindfold and curtain of silver hair entering her line of sight.

Xion threw her arms around her formerly missing traveling companion, drawing him into a tight hug with her head pressed against his chest. She drew a deep breath and let the earthy spices of the boy in her arms flood her senses. Then she was at arm's length again, glaring at said boy.

"Don't you ever ditch me again."

Riku ruffled Xion's hair.

"Can't really be called ditching if you're the one wandering off without me."

"Then that just means you need to keep a better eye out for me."

"No worries then," Riku chuckled, slipping a necklace of beads over Xion's head. "You're easy to find."

Xion pouted, though a blush dusted her cheeks.

.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you,<em> Amatus_ for yet another awesome review and for the story favorite_. _I'm actually entertaining the thought of doing a fourth installment for the _Campsite_ arc where we get to look into Xion's thoughts for a bit._

_Thanks to _anabel the lady shark_ for the story favorite. And a HUGE thanks to _CylentKiaru23_ for story favorite and the story alert. Let me know what you guys think of the one-shots every once in a while, okay?  
><em>

_Next time: We jump into the speculated future where good news is to be had, and more importantly, to be responded to.  
><em>


	13. Spreading the News

_Title: Spreading the News_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku, RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post-series.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Along with Riku and Xion's engagement came everyone's reactions.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 407<em>  
><em>Submitted: 23 June 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sora and Kairi were nothing short of ecstatic. The keyblade master insisted on being the best man, even though he was already a shoe-in for the part. The Princess of Heart had only one request: "Let me plan the wedding."

Roxas, true to form, rejected the engagement with a loud "Shut up!" The Key of Destiny challenged Riku to a duel to prove his worthiness of Xion. After copious amounts of taunting, cheap shots, and blows to each other's ego, Roxas fell and reluctantly gave his blessing.

Axel, or Lea as he was going by nowadays, clapped Riku on the back for having the balls to finally pop the question to Xion. However, that didn't stop the Flurry of Dancing Flames from quickly drawing Riku into a headlock and threatening the boy's ability to procreate should he ever do anything stupid.

All other parties had more or less given their best wishes to the couple. Some nudged the couple with innuendos dripping from their leers, some pulled the pair into bear hugs with joyous tears running down their smiling faces, and some simply nodded in silent approval.

Of course, there were those who smiled broadly and cheered in soft-spoken words of encouragement and congratulations.

Sitting in two chairs opposite Naminé, who sat on the side of her long dining room table, Riku and Xion waited patiently to receive this last response from her.

"I see," replied the memory witch upon hearing the news. She put down the crayon she had clasped in her hand next to her sketchbook on the table and rose from her seat. With unhurried even steps, she advanced forward towards her guests, her expression blank.

Xion was curious as Naminé neared.

Riku, on the other hand, was at a loss as Naminé came to stand by his side and proceeded to push his chair backwards with him still in it.

The scrap and clatter of Riku's chair was accompanied by the heavy thud of his own body and Xion's gasp.

Before either Xion or Riku could demand an answer of Naminé, the blonde was already kneeling next to the fallen Riku, pressing on hand onto his chest while her other hand was raised to still Xion's movements.

"You know what I'm capable of," addressed Naminé to the downed Keyblade Master, who nodded in stunned silence.

"Then don't you leave her alone the way you did," she gripped his shirt for emphasis, "ever again."

.

* * *

><p><em>I'll admit, this isn't my best. In fact, this is the 3rd draft of a story I wrote two weeks ago. The original draft was sucky, so I rewrote it, thus writing an awesome 2nd draft. HOWEVER, the legalpad I had written both drafts on has gone missing. When I realized it was gone, I had to rewrite the story from scratch. I'm not proud of this version and may come back to it later to fix it, but for now, I'm sorry I have had to subject you guys to this.<em>

_Going on ... I have always thought of Naminé as being very sensitive about abandonment and forced solitude, so I wanted to address how she felt about Riku just letting Xion go face her doom alone in Days. I mean, I didn't even get into that in _"Too Much to Bear_" because Riku had to be all "I don't want to talk about my emotions" and leave the room before Naminé could start lecturing him. Macho jerk._

_Now to the shout-outs!_

Amatus_, thank you kindly for the review. Riku is just a big loveable lug, isn't he? I hope this week's installment was good enough for all the waiting I put you through._

XxXSharada-SharadaXxX_, thanks so much for the story favorite. It makes me giddy thinking someone out there likes my stories so much._

_Next Time: Some late night talking.  
><em>


	14. Are You Listening?

_Title: Are You Listening?_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku, RikuShi kinda_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Nothing really. Takes place when Xion's on the run with Riku.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Xion talks to Riku.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 545 (thus making this my longest RikuShi fic to date)<em>  
><em>Submitted: 30 June 2011 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USAGI AND CHIBI-USA!)<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

For the longest time, Xion laid there in her bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling. Her thoughts twisted upon themselves, incapable of letting her mind rest, effectively warding off sleep.

"Riku?" She waited a beat, maybe less. "Are you awake?"

Silence was the response she received, broken only by the creaking of her bed-springs as she rolled onto her side to peer into the darkness of the room where Riku lay on the floor.

"I guess not, huh?"

The shadowy mass that was Riku remained motionless to Xion's unadjusted eyes.

"Can I talk to you anyway?"

Xion strained her sight to catch the slow and even rise and fall of Riku's chest, no other motion detectable.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" And with a deep breath, she began. "I … I don't really know what I'm doing. I mean, I know that I'm only causing trouble for my friends by staying with them. That's the reason why I left. But what I don't understand is ... well, this."

She waved one hand in the space between herself and Riku, and then stopped since it was ludicrous to use visuals when your talking companion didn't even have their eyes open. At least even if he was asleep, he could somehow hear her. Maybe.

"You and me. I don't know why I'm here with you. Well, not really … and … I'm not making any sense, am I?" Xion laughed quietly to herself. "Yeah … You're right. I should explain. I know why you're here with me. You're here for Sora. But why am I here with you?"

Sighing, the Replica scooted closer to the bed's edge. "Of course you don't have the answer, and I know that the answer is with me, but I'm … I'm afraid of what it is.

"I'm a Replica, a puppet. What if …" She gripped the sheet around her. "What if the reason I'm here isn't for me at all? What if it's all Sora? I'm just a part of Sora, a fragment. So … Does that mean that's all that I am?"

Before Riku could draw another deep breath into his lungs, Xion spoke again. "Don't answer that. Please don't answer that. I don't think I could handle it if I got the answer." She shook her head and pulled her blanket higher over her body. "I lied. That's not true. I don't care what the real answer is. I'm afraid … I'm afraid of what your answer is."

Though she received no answer, the young girl felt a tightening in her chest. "Why do **I** care what **you** think? Why does it even matter?"

She felt the tightening reach her throat and a hazy burn press against her drooping eyelids. "I think I'm more scared of the answer to that question than any of the other ones."

The near silent rasps of Riku's steady breathing eased the unfamiliar sensations plaguing Xion's body, lulling her closer to the sleep that had earlier evaded her.

"Anyway, thanks for listening, Riku," Xion whispered into the room's darkness, her eyes closing on the image of his slumbering form.

In the still quiet that filled Xion's fading consciousness, she could have sworn she heard a low rumble, a soft murmur.

"Anytime."

.

* * *

><p><em>This started off as just a dialogue only piece with most of Riku's lines comprising of "..." Then I realized that the story wouldn't cut it like that. I hope I made the right decision.<em>

_Sorry about the tardiness. I recently started watching the _Prince of Tennis_ anime, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best decision considering all the stuff I have lined up for myself to do._

Amatus_, thank you again for the review. I was thinking of Leon, too, when I was writing that part. Here's who I was thinking about for the others: 1) Philoctetes, 2) Goofy, 3) Leon, 4) Aerith. And thanks for the plug. I appreciate it. Oh! And congrats on finishing the challenge. I can't wait to see what else you cook up._

_Next Time: Umm ... I was going to use something from my legal pad that is still MIA, so I'm going to have to do something else. Suggestions?  
><em>


	15. Final Encounter

_Title: Final Encounter_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku, RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Only for the scenes were Riku and Xion meet in addition to when they last see each other. References "Too Much to Bear."<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: And so it ends as it began … On the Bridge to Beast's Castle.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 417<em>  
><em>Submitted: 2 July 2011<em>

_Dedicated to _Amatus_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

This bridge, a mass of solid stone architecture over a white rapid ravine below, is the place of their first meeting.

By his standing there as she runs headlong out of the Dark Corridor, they have made this bridge their place of parting. It is evident in the reserved expression he gives her, his mechanical delivery of his question, and his haughty, yet indifferent stance with head held high and body lax. It is evident in the sad smile she gives him, her strained affirmative to his question, and her resigned, yet resolved stance with shoulders slack and spine straight.

Her reason, the only one she vocalizes, is that she can't lose everything she has ever cared about. Unsaid is that she would rather give it all up than have it taken away. She remembers his words from long before as she says this. She is making a decision based on what is right for everyone. She will be robbed of nothing and everyone else will remain safe—happy, healthy, ignorant, or not.

He tells her what to do at her behest and nothing more. He offers her no comfort or remorse, only a small shred of encouragement that serves as a dismissal. Not too long ago, he had promised himself and one memory witch that he would not follow nor accompany the girl. He had confessed to emotions that he now hides and buries under the thick fabric of his blindfold, emotions that clutch at his heart and burn at his covered eyes. These sensations threaten to seize his throat, so he remains silent as she gives him her thanks.

She smiles once more at him, makes sure to brighten her voice. She owes him so much for his company, his help, his patience, and, most of all, his understanding. There's so much to say, but she refrains. She has said her thanks and to voice anything else would be admitting to him being one of the things she so desperately does not want to lose, the one she wants to hoard all to herself the most.

So they both stay their tongues, leaving identical thoughts unspoken.

She turns and runs away, unlike the steady, even steps he once took on this same bridge. He remains there standing, unlike the collapsed and shaken heap she once was on this same bridge.

But just like before, the one who stays is left to mourn with nothing but the departed's last words to haunt them.

"Good-bye..."

.

* * *

><p><em>Did I make this dreaded scene RikuShi friendly? I certainly hope so since the lack of it in the actual scene made me want to shake Xion and Riku. And I know—as does everyone in the fandom—that this isn't the last Riku and Xion will see of each other. The title just fits the circumstances and expectations of the time in which this scene took place, so please don't be angry.<br>_

_Believe it or not, I wrote a shorter fic based on the infamous goodbye scene on my missing legal pad. This version is 10x more awesome than the other draft. The other one was just full of fail and had Xion crying all over herself. Yeah ... I much prefer this new version.  
><em>

Amatus,_ you doll, I hope you like your dedicated one-shot. I literally wrote this one up right after I promised you that I would and couldn't stand to let it sit in my account until Thursday. Also, thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last piece so much. Character studies, particularly ones that explore the person's insecurities and faults, are a favorite of mine to read. Xion's an interesting character once you get past the initial response to label her as a Mary Sue (Yes. I've done it, but that was before I actually went through the entire game and started gushing over RikuShi), so I couldn't resist. And yeah. Riku's just that kinda guy._

Starry Requiem_, thank you so much for the story favorite. I hope you're enjoying yourself with these one-shots.  
><em>

_I'm not gonna sweat about the legal pad anymore. I didn't write too many stories on it and this particular fic just proves that I can write something even better than what was originally written on the stupid pad._

_Next Time: Xion asks permission.  
><em>


	16. Guidance

_Title: Guidance_  
><em>CharactersPairings: Sora, Xion, RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post series, maybe earlier. I don't know where to place this in my head canon.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion asks permission.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 311<em>  
><em>Submitted: 7 July 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xion watched the sunset from her perch upon the bent paopu tree trunk. Her un-gloved hands fiddled with a Thalassa shell, turning it over in her palms and running her fingertips along its edges.

"Is it really okay?" she voiced aloud, a slight tremble in her tone. She turned to her side to look at her companion, hoping and fearing his answer.

"Of course," said Sora as he swung his legs back and forth. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Xion shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because it's weird? I mean, I'm a part of you."

"That shouldn't matter." He turned to her, eyes focused on her own. "You may be a part of me, but that's just it. When it comes down to it, you're **not** me and I'm **not** you. You're just you."

"But—" She clasped the Thalassa shell into a fist.

"You really need to stop making excuses. They get in the way." Sora pulled Xion into a loose hug. "You're in love with Riku. I don't see what's so hard about that."

"If I tell him, it would change everything," Xion mumbled into Sora's shoulder.

"Maybe for the better."

A soft laugh escaped Xion's lips. "I wish I had inherited your optimism."

"You did. It's just harder to channel than most people realize when there's so much fear in your heart."

"I don't have anything to fear, though, huh?" She opened her fist and stared down at the shell in her now open palm before looking back up at her companion.

Sora smiled down at the girl in his one-armed embrace. "Nope."

Leaning into Sora, Xion felt at ease for the first time since realizing her feelings for Riku. She closed her hand around the Thalassa shell again, this time with resolve. "Thanks, Sora."

He squeezed her and rested his chin on top of her head. "No problem."

.

* * *

><p><em>I was going for a father-daughter moment between Sora and Xion. I hope I succeeded in conveying that. For some reason, whenever I think of Sora as a dad, I think of Maes Hughes from <em>Fullmetal Alchemist_. Seriously, doesn't Sora seem like he would be the type of father who would gush about his family and be overtly affectionate with them? Or is that just me?_

Amatus, _thank you again for the review. You are most welcome about the dedicated fic, I'm just so glad (and relieved) that you enjoyed it. I didn't think of the parallels until I was re-watching the goodbye scene for inspiration/reference and realized "Wait ... Wait ... Is this the same place where they MET?" And then the shipper fangirl in me screamed "HELL YEAH! THANK YOU SQUARE-ENIX & DISNEY!" while the English major in me screamed "IT'S FREAKIN' CIRCULAR, BABY! LET'S BUST OUT SOME PARALLELS TO MAKE THIS STORY **AWESOME**!" and both demanded I write the fic ASAP or else I was going to have a conniption; thus the reason behind my writing the fic so fast._

MegaWallflower_, thanks for the review. I'm so happy that you like my stories, hopefully this one found favor with you, too. There's not enough love for RikuShi and I feel honored that I'm able to help your love for the pairing grow.  
><em>

RoseOfADifferentColor_, thank you TONS for both the story favorite and the story alert. I'm so sorry about not giving you a shout-out in the last installment. Please don't be too angry with me._

AngelicMercenary_, thank you for the story alert. I hope you enjoyed this newest installment._

_Next Time: It's almost curfew and Xion isn't home yet.  
><em>


	17. Waiting Up

_Title: Waiting Up_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, mentions of Roxas and Axel; RikuShi if you really want to see it_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Spoilers for Day 298 of KH 3582 Days._  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: He watches and waits, but cannot stay.<br>Word Count: 270_  
><em>Submitted: 2 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

He warned her that the Organization would not let her go if they ever got a hold of her again. She nodded her understanding and turned her back to him, her hands gripping either side of her hood.

"Will you kidnap me if I choose to just stay with them?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and stood his ground, replying, "I'm not going to force you into anything."

She righted her hood, but took a moment to catch his gaze over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later."

x~x

He made sure to stay safely out of sight as he followed her, watching as she purposely ran into the rather private dead-end in Tram Common; as the Key of Destiny grabbed her; as she struggled to keep her friend from seeing her face crumple; as she drew herself up in arms against the Flurry of Dancing Flames; and as the man knocked her out and took her away.

He knew that as a part of Sora, she would keep her word. He knew that as Xion, she would find him when she was ready.

So now he stood atop memory Tower with covered eyes trained on the pristine structure looming amongst the shadowed mountain range outside Dark City. He stood under the forever night skies, under the coming and going clouds, and under the sheets of rain that blanketed the bleak city landscape.

Waiting.

But only for tonight—only until the rain stopped.

The clouds broke.

Kingdom Hearts hung with its otherworldly blaze, reminding him of his role ... and hers.

And the rain moved on ...

As did he.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LIVE!<strong> I cannot express enough how sorry I am. My excuse for such a long delay in updates is that I have been very ... unstable for the past number of months. No details shall be disclosed, but just know that I'm getting better. I mean, I got a new one-shot out so that counts as improvement, right?_

_This particular story had been birthed from last installment's "Next Time" tidbit. Originally, the one-shot was supposed to be humorous, complete with an overprotective and freaking out Roxas in addition to a rather mellow and somewhat confused Sora. From that, it morphed into various forms of overprotective and freaking out Roxas in company of an annoyed/mellow/worried other character._ Failing in all those attempts, I tried a few more times at trying to fit the prompt I had promised, but got moot._ After that, my RikuShi muse decided to take a hike and my inner fangirl chose to hop on several other bandwagons—all the while, real life was crashing down around me. Just in case you guys read my profile: The stress didn't inspire me one lick, unlike all the other times. I feel so betrayed._

_Anyhoo, RikuShi story ideas began plaguing me after I watched Pentatonix win the Sing-Off (woot woot) this past Monday, but I yet again struggled with the promised prompt. In the end, I tossed out all my previous ideas about "_It's almost curfew and Xion isn't home yet_" and wrote this baby with only "waiting up" as my prompt. It probably didn't help my cause that I wrote this while I was helping my baby brother study for his Science unit exam and English vocabulary test—that is, when I wasn't knitting the scarf I'm planning on giving my younger brother for Christmas (he's been posted in Colorado and I figured a scarf infused with my love will keep him warm while he's cold and so far from home). Both were kind of frustrating—my baby brother because he has terrible studying ethic and the scarf because I kept screwing up (and I'm over halfway done so mistakes will NOT be tolerated).  
><em>

_I'm sorry about the poor quality of this fic and how far it strayed from the original prompt. I pray that my creative juices will somehow get back to their regular and steady flow soon.  
><em>

_I tried to get this story out before December 1st ended, but my dad and eldest brother hogged the computer all day. I plan on making up my long hiatus in updates by writing and posting a one-shot every day until Christmas. That may turn out to be 24 or 25 stories in all, depending if I even have the time Christmas Day to get to a computer, which is unlikely._

_Due to the fact that writing angst comes very easily to me (and Riku and Xion just ooze angst even without my help), I warn you guys suffering from SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder) to tread lightly. I'll try my best to write more cheery pieces in light of the holiday season, but no promises._

Amatus_, you never cease to amaze me with your lovely reviews and insightful observations. Sora is just awesome in his ways and I can only hope that Xion does pursue Riku in canon. The bit about the subliminal messaging makes my inner fangirl squeal with utter delight. Thanks for always bringing a smile to my face with your reviews.  
><em>

MegaWallflower_, you make me blush. I'm really flattered that you think of me so highly, I hope I haven't let you down too much with this installment and how long it took to get it here. Thank you for taking the time to write another review and for adding me on your list of favorite authors. I'm definitely going to need to read some of your own stories.  
><em>

SomnuimArs_, I am truly humbled. I've read some of your stories from multiple fandoms and admire your work. Thank you for the review. I'll try my best to keep up the hard work._

InfinityStream_, thank you so much for the story alert and story favorite._

CHIBI-CRAZY_, thanks for adding SL&IT to your story alerts._

Mirae-no-sekai_, _red-rocks11_, and_ Knight-Dawn_, thank you all for adding SL&IT to your favorite stories lists. I'll work doubly hard for you guys._

_Next Time: I'm going to listen to "Unwinding Cable Car" by Anberlin on repeat while I knit my younger brother's scarf, so take heed._

_PS: The next author's note will NOT be as long as this one.  
><em>


	18. Sleepless Touch

_Title: Sleepless Touch_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi kinda  
><em>_Rating: PG_  
><em>Warnings: Set during Riku and Xion's world hopping adventures. A small spoiler about Xion. Mentions KH:CoM and references "Are You Listening?"<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: A sleep deprived Xion alone with her thoughts and a sleeping Riku.<br>Word Count: 709 (Ooh ... big number)_  
><em>Submitted: 2 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once the fire is nothing more than a pile of ash and glowing embers, Xion counts to 100 moogles—as painstakingly slow as she dares—before opening her mouth.

"Riku?" Her voice comes out in a loud whisper. "Riku, are you awake?"

Riku is a good distance away from where she is. Whereas she lies down on her side beside the dying embers—which offer none of the heat she seeks to find the comfortable slumber she desires—he sits against the closest tree to their campsite—his body untouched by the fading firelight with his head bowed as if in prayer or rest. Xion knows better to think of either. Riku is too proud to ask for help, divine or not, and the not quite dream of his soft spoken reply in the dark still haunts her.

It's moments like these that she hates the blindfold covering his eyes—as if just being able to see his eyelids would help her know if he was faking his sleep or not.

"You better not be pretending this time," she hisses out. There is still no reaction from him, nothing to alert her that he had even heard a word she said. So she gets up and carefully closes the distance between them with tip-toe steps and watchful eyes. Here in the dark of night and under the shade of the trees, where the twinkling stars and nearly gone embers cannot reach, Xion kneels beside Riku.

"If you're awake, you better say so before I take off your blindfold." Her voice is still whispered, but it is hushed and softened as she leans down to her companion. Said youth says nothing, does nothing and Xion almost relaxes. Almost.

She frees one of her hands from her gloves and raises it towards Riku's face. She sucks in a breath as locks of silver hair caress her skin.

Nothing.

She ventures further and feels a warm cheek under her fingertips.

There is movement. Xion stills, but Riku moves.

His bowed head tilts to the side, leaning into the Replica's open palm. There is a sigh and it takes Xion a moment to realize the sound comes from her own release of breath. And though she isn't particularly cold, a shiver runs down her spine when her hand grazes cloth once the sleeping teen settles down.

In his new position, Riku's hair falls to the side, allowing Xion to view his facial features at her leisure. It's still quite dark and the now dead fire offers no assistance, but Xion looks on regardless. There are a few stray strands of hair falling across his exposed cheek and forehead, but Xion draws them back with her free hand. The gentle pressure and lack of texture leave her regretting that she had removed only one of her gloves. Again, her touch comes in contact with the blindfold but her reason behind removing it has changed.

She wants to see his whole face unhindered.

He is the same, yet a different Riku from Sora's memories. He is more mature somehow—solemn—though the arrogance is still there. She wonders if he still has that superior look in his eyes, or even a spark of it after everything that has happened. Castle Oblivion comes to mind and she wonders if the guilt, resentment, self-hatred, and horror still rim his eyes in much the same manner they linger in his voice.

The hand she currently has in his hair continues to move towards the back of his head, coming to rest upon the knot she knew she would find.

Her wrist connected to the hand cradling Riku's cheek tickles. Warm breath ghosts over her flesh and Xion is pulled out from her thoughts.

She looks over the tormented boy in her hands and draws her gloved hand back, pressing her exposed palm against his warm cheek. With another sucked in breath, she rights his head so its weight no longer burdens her hand, withdrawing from Riku's face.

In light of everything, she takes a seat beside her sleeping companion, as close to his body as she can without touching.

Here, in this place at Riku's side, Xion closes her eyes and falls asleep easily.

She dreams of aquamarine.

.

* * *

><p><em>So happy this is out. This one-shot was particularly fun to write. It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, much less any RikuShi fanfiction (not counting the last installment), so my skills are still rusty. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<em>

_Just to let you guys know, I'm a devote Christian. The reason why I said Riku wouldn't pray is because he's just the type of guy I imagine having a tough time asking for any kind of help. There's also this nagging thought that Riku would probably be even more hesitant to put his trust in an unseen force that he cannot experience firsthand. Riku in my mind is an arrogant, logical being who takes to humbling himself after the first KH because he's aware of who he is, what he's done, and the repercussions of his actions. Sorry for the shpeal.  
><em>

_Big shout-out to everyone who read the "Waiting Up." I'm kinda sad that I can't name anyone, but that's okay—it makes me giddy knowing people out there still take the time to read my stuff. You are all very much appreciated and have my gratitude._

_I'll get to work on the next piece today so I can try to get it up earlier tomorrow. And apparently my mom decided to have our family to be out of town on the 22nd and 23rd, so I'll try to post those one-shots early.  
><em>

**_I'm not sure if I have enough inspiration to come up with all 24-25 one-shot prompts on my own. So if you guys have any ideas or requests, please don't hesitate to share them via review or PM._**

_Next Time: Something about trust. It kept on popping up in my head while I was writing this.  
><em>


	19. Morning Introspection

_Title: Morning Introspection_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi (if you squint, tilt your head to the right, and turn your head a bit to the left)_  
><em>Rating: PG (but only for the ending)<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set during Riku's and Xion's runaway time. Not really a sequel, but it is set the morning after "Sleeping Arrangements"; you'll have to had read it in order to get the last three lines.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku isn't used to sleeping on inn floors.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 447<em>  
><em>Submitted: 3 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Riku has camped out under the stars and inside a cave or two. He's even had the luxury of staying in a number of castles and be a guest upon a pirate ship. But sleeping on the floor of an inn is one of the most uncomfortable night rests he's ever had in his young (though often long feeling) life. His back aches and he feels even more drained than he normally does after his usual nightmare laden slumber.

He just hopes that the next inn has a room with two beds available. Looking over at the still sleeping Xion, Riku contemplates if he should spring for two rooms just to keep his integrity during this trip. The thought is entertained, but ultimately discarded.

Xion may be in some way a part of Sora, but Riku can't be sure of Xion's strength of character. Thus far, the silver-haired youth has relied on his faith in Sora and his own sympathies towards Replicas to get this far. Riku's Replica never had a chance to form his own identity, to become anyone other than the person he was modeled after and made to replace. With Xion, Riku could give her that chance. It's the reason why he had let her come with him on this journey rather than take her by force to Diz.

He wants to do right by this girl.

A separate room would give them both the privacy they need, but Riku has a mission to complete and letting Xion have those liberties he's thinking of is counterproductive. He needs to keep an eye on her like he has been since he learned of her existence, who she is, and what her role is in restoring Sora's memories.

He knows that she is aware of her importance in the grand scheme of things.

He knows Sora and he knows the mechanics of Replicas. Knowing both, there's a high probability that the girl on the bed will do the right thing. But that's his faith in Sora talking again and he can't be certain that she'll take the steps necessary for everyone. He can't keep insisting on predetermined traits based on her origins to justify her reasons for being here.

That means he has to trust her and have her trust him in return—not because either of their memories (their own or not about the people they think they know or not) dictate it, but because of what they'll learn of each other.

Like Xion's capacity for compromise.

As if triggered by Riku's brief reminder of yesterday, the girl Replica rises from her slumber and stretches with a satisfied moan.

Riku seriously worries about his integrity.

.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry. I honestly couldn't help myself.<em>

_I'm not really happy with this one since I had to keep cutting things out because I kept getting off topic. I liked the parts I cut out, too. I'll have to figure out how to use them in other stories or build fics around them. Yay recycling!_

RoseOfADifferentColor_, thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the stories. Riku is totally an independent guy and I think that's why Square-Enix has no problem letting him go out on his own. And of course you can make a request. I'd love to hear what you have in mind for a story. You can be as vague or specific as you want. I'll try my best to do your prompt justice._

Amatus_, you and your reviews are love. Do not feel guilt, only my gratitude and appreciation. And I missed you, too. I'm going easy on the game of catch-up I'm doing, so no worries; though a bit of eustress (or distress for that matter) always helps to get the creative juices pumping. I always wondered about that one scene, too, asking myself "Where's Riku during all this?" That didn't necessarily give birth to "Waiting Up," but once I started writing and that idea came up, I couldn't stop. The bit about Riku moving on is really about him coming to terms with what's going to happen to Xion after everything they've been through together. After traveling with her and getting close to her as he did, he's trying his best to let her go. In my head canon, "Waiting Up" happens shortly before "Too Much to Bear." As for "Sleepless Touch," Xion's just too much fun to write when she goes all default!Sora traits or when she's tormenting Riku with her sexiness. I'm glad you figured out the relevance of "Unwinding Cable Car" by Anberlin to the story. Riku and Xion need each other. Why can't people see that? And your request for the morning after "Are You Listening" is bouncing around in my head begging me to write it, but I need to figure out how much awkward-sauce I want in the story first._

_Next Time: Riku asks Naminé about Xion.  
><em>


	20. Q&A

_Title: Q&A_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Naminé; RikuShi kinda_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Happens right after Riku and Xion meet for the first time. Spoilers for Xion's origins and some for KH:CoM if you haven't played it, yet. References "First Sight."<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku asks Naminé about Xion.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 306<em>  
><em>Submitted: 4 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Riku confronts Naminé, she tells him everything she knows about the Organization's XIII's Number XIV, which doesn't take very long at all. In fact, she's able to sum it all up in one sentence.

"She's an incomplete Replica made from Sora's Nobody."

Nothing else needs to be said because Riku can figure out the rest on his own.

This Number XIV, incomplete Replica, **Xion** is in the way of Sora's awakening. He knows that Sora's memories are leaking out and into Sora's Nobody. If it's happening to the Nobody, it's happening to Xion, too.

Riku takes a moment to recall his own Replica and feels a sort of melancholy fall over him.

"Can she be saved?" The words leave his lips before he can stop to examine them, but he finds that he doesn't regret a single syllable.

Naminé opens her sketchbook to a blank page. "Only if we can extract those memories already inside her and find a way to keep her from absorbing any more."

"But …" Riku prompts.

"But we have to do it soon or else those memories may become permanent. And even if we do manage to extract the memories of Sora that she does have, there's no guarantee that she'll even be the same person anymore.

"Memories have a lot of sway in the way a person is defined and altering them alone can create big mess." The memory witch's hand trembles as she takes a gray color pencil into her grasp. "Just imagine how devastating it would be to take all those defining memories away."

Riku thinks of the face(s) she saw underneath Xion's hood and understands what Naminé is trying to explain.

_What face would she wear once those memories are gone?_

The question comes unbidden to Riku's mind. An answer comes just as easily

_Her own._

.

* * *

><p><em>I actually wrote this piece right before I wrote the original draft of the last installment, "Morning Introspection." This was originally supposed to be the one-shot about trust, but Riku insisted upon bugging Naminé. It's an interesting experience when the characters write for you.<em>

Amatus_, why is it that you always see things in my stories even I didn't realize were there? I wasn't even thinking of "Are You Listening?" when I wrote "Morning Introspection," but now that I think about it, the two one-shots really do coincide. And considering how "Morning Introspection" takes place the morning after the first night of the trip, yes, this trip is VERY long. I contemplated doing the whole chapter with angst because it's Riku, but I just had to mention sexy!Xion. Also, if you want more RikuShi songs, I have a bunch in mind. It'd make my thank you's a lot more tangible if I could give you something.  
><em>

RoseOfADiffferentColor_, thank you for another review. Picking Riku's and Xion's minds is a lot of fun and I'm happy that people out there enjoy stories that cover that. Xion's such a wonderful addition to Riku's life as far as I'm concerned. Like I told _Amatus_, they need each other. I'll see what I can do about your request, even if it didn't make sense (which is not the case), I'd find a way to make it. Oh the joys of artistic license._

_Next Time: An emergency of sorts as arisen in my family once more, so ... take heed._


	21. Hit the Ground Running

_Title:_ _Hit the Ground Running_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Happens during Riku's and Xion's alone time.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion gets the quick tour of a new world.<em>  
><em>Word Count: <em>337  
><em>Submitted: 5 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They're in between worlds when Xion sees a silver tangle shoot across the Corridor of Darkness in the distance. She doesn't even get the chance to warn Riku before he opens an exit. They go through the portal running.

Even when they clear the park they've entered—the largest one Xion's ever seen with so many trees, paths, bridges, and waterways (she wants to come back to the lake later)—they keep running. They run past nice, big, expensive looking homes and past department stores and skyscrapers and streets crowded with taxis. They keep running until they've reached the wharf surrounded by abandoned warehouses and slums and strangely very aware stray dogs—the outlines of a large bridge and some gigantic statue holding a torch peeking through the thick fog.

Xion wonders how she's been able to run that far and for that long. She's gasping to get air into her seemingly compressed lungs and turns to Riku to see if she can wheeze out her quandary aloud. It's when she's raising her head from her completely bent over slouch that she sees her answer.

Her hand is firmly clasped in Riku's, the leather of their gloves warm and comfortable against her skin. She hadn't thought that he had led her here by physical contact, only that she had followed his lead. She should really pay more attention to her surroundings when she's high on adrenaline and taking in the sights when she enters a new world, especially when she's running for her stolen non-existent life.

There's pressure around her captured hand and Xion looks up at Riku as he tilts his head as if examining her.

"Are you okay?"

Xion nods, but she's still trying to catch her breath and ease the burn of exertion in her throat, chest, and legs. Riku doesn't look nearly as winded or tired as she does. A part of her bristles with envy at his athleticism.

Another part wonders how long he's been running and what he's been running from.

.

* * *

><p><em>10 brownie points for the first person who can tell me which Disney movie I based the world Riku pulls them into on.<em>

Amatus_, it's alright, I though Xion was creepy when she first was introduced in-game and that was before I knew about her face. Establishing Riku's initial stand on Xion was really easy—I credit Riku because he's the one that wanted me to write him bugging _Naminé_. As far as RikuShi songs go, the one that makes me sway back and forth the most is "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I'll tell you in the next installment a song that reflects Xion. And thank you for the vote of confidence.  
><em>

RoseOfADiffferentColor_, of course, of course she'd be beautiful to Riku__. No doubt about that. And I have experience with people being incoherent (mom, friends, baby brother), so no worries. If you have more suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me._

Knight-Dawn_, hey there! Thanks for the review and the story alert. I'm happy to hear from you. :D Strange that you should mention Riku remembering Xion. I've been playing with that idea in my head recently. I'm definitely going to write about that again soon. Look out for it, okay? And you're absolutely right; someone needs to tell Riku to stop worrying so much._

_Next Time: Post-series!Riku reminiscing a bit._


	22. Moonlit Walks Along the Shore

_Title: Moonlit Walks Along the Shore_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post-series. A brief glimpse of a theory I have about Xion's age.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku reminisces.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 655<br>Submitted: 6 December 2011  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<br>The sun had long since set when Riku found himself standing along the shore. Sand was getting into his shoes, but he had grown accustomed to the sensation by the time he broke in his first pair of shoes as did everyone else on the island. Everyone on the island had also learned to boat, fish, and swim at an early age.

Except for Xion, though her age was up for debate.

Unlike Roxas and Naminé, Xion had not grown with Sora or Kairi during her time of non-existence. The Replica had remained physically 14 as the other four became 15 and 16 before she had been given a life all her own to live. 14 was such an old age to learn how to do what children as young as 8 could easily do on their own. But in reality, she was just a week younger than Roxas and Naminé, all of them 2 or 3 years old by the time they were granted a chance to actually **live**.

Her adjustment to life on the island had been quick and easy. It wasn't because of her stolen memories—she no longer had those to draw from—but because she was a natural-born student. She absorbed information like a sponge and processed it like a computer, though her application of her lessons was a bit unrefined the first few attempts. Both Sora and Roxas couldn't grasp new information as fast as Xion, though Roxas had an easier time with his focus compared to Sora's slacker tendencies.

But now no one could touch Xion when she was commanding a sailboat—something about connecting with both sides of her origins. Her rowing, on the other hand, was decent at best. She relied on Riku to do the rowing for her more often than not.

Fishing was another thing entirely. Xion just plain refused to do it. The thought of tricking an unsuspecting victim to their death unsettled her. She much preferred diving for clams.

"It's more fun," she would say. Though Riku believed she just liked the diving aspect of it all. Xion, after all, was one of the strongest swimmers and best divers on the island, second only to Tidus—but everyone had the suspicion that the blond was part fish anyway.

Riku sighed and let his eyes skim the moonlit waves rolling over the nearby coral beds. It was a shame that she now wouldn't be to do what she loved as often as she would like.

One end of a blanket was wrapped around one side of his body while a warm body pressed against his other, a head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" questioned the new arrival.

Riku wrapped his closest arm to his companion around the lithe form beside him, drawing the body to his chest and pulling the blanket more fully around them both.

"Just how far you've come since you first came to live on the island," Riku's hand on the person's hip was gently caressed, "and how much fun it was to get you to stop swimming all the time." This got the same caressed hand to receive a stinging slap.

"Just you wait and see. Your son is going to be as much of a swim enthusiast as I am."

Riku let his hand venture from the hip to the swell of an unborn gift not too far away. "Don't you mean daughter, Xion?"

Xion ignored the question and turned to give Riku a quick kiss. "Let's go inside. It's late." She took the hand on her stomach and pulled Riku away from the white sands of the shore.

"You go on ahead," he interrupted, bringing her hand to his lips before letting go. "I'll just be a little longer."

"Alright," replied Xion. "Just don't forget to shake all the sand out of your shoes **before** coming inside the house this time."

.

* * *

><p><em>This originally started out with Riku being <strong>really<strong> old and having outlived Xion, but preggers!Xion came at me in a hormonal rage. Due to knowing a lot of pregnant women through the years (I come from a very large family), you learn to **never** set them off._

_The movie I the world in the last chapter is based off of is _Oliver & Company _(1988). So congrats to _Amatus_ for guessing it right!_

_RikuShi Song of the Day: "Dismantle Repair" by Anberlin. Think of Xion singing this song. And that's why this needs a girl cover._

_Next Time: -looks up from her furious writing and crossing out with a lost look- Uh ... I'm working on it?_

_**12/11/11: Due to my own negligence, I accidentally deleted the Author Notes for this chapter. The above is salvaged from memory. Sadly, I cannot recall nor recover the shout-outs. I'M SO SORRY!**_


	23. It's All His Fault

_Title:_ _It's All His Fault_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Roxas, Xion_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Spoilers for Day 151 of KH:Days. Just a thought to who initiated Xion's curiosity about her origins.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Roxas tries to understand.<em>  
><em>Word Count: <em>206  
><em>Submitted: 7 December 2011<em>

_I'm kinda afraid that I didn't make this installment clear enough, so I suggest that you guys read this at least twice. First time, just do the regular run-through. Second time, keep the last line in mind. I think that'll help.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

They got to do a mission together.

They completed all the objectives.

They beat the big bad Heartless.

They were at their usual place eating ice cream **early**.

He even tried his shot at telling a joke. Okay, he could have done better, but people tended to humor him in his less than stellar attempts or at least **respond** to them.

And he really thought he was making a comeback with the whole "exceptional" thing.

All of it ... It got him nothing but Xion's questions, doubts, and anger.

"Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas. But I don't think we're the same."

Not the same? Someone only had to look at the two of them side-by-side to tell the difference between them.

Did she mean something else?

But that couldn't be right, could it?

Hadn't he and Xion been in the same boat since the beginning?

Keyblades.

No memories.

The youngest and newest of the Organization.

Weren't they supposed to understand each other better than everyone else?

What happened the other day? What happened on that botched mission to get her like this?

Sitting at his desk with the day's mission log complete, Roxas wondered if it hadn't been the imposter who started it all.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. I had so many ideas, but none of them wanted to work. I ended up writing this little diddy this morning after having Roxas sulk and brood at me with the nagging thought of "He felt like everyone was leaving him behind." -scowls at the Roxas in her head- That line won't leave me alone. I swear, it's like he wants me to write another story just so I have to use that line since it wouldn't fit the concept I had for this one-shot. Well, too bad! I'm going to make sure that the the story with the line comes MUCH later in these installments.<br>_

Amatus_, __yeah ... Poor Xion. She's two years behind everyone, three years behind Riku. And don't we all wish we had Xion's learning capacity? Oh gosh. A JS!Xion ... That's just freakin' hilarious. I don't think the Keyblade armor would set her off. There's nothing really bad about it memory-wise from anyone. (Or are you talking about her Sora!Xion armor thing? 'Cause that would probably get her to daymare and/or be thrown into a panic attack.) As for my head-canon RikuShi!spawn ... no comment. Oh! You got the other 10 brownie points for keeping the early release of "Sweet & Fluffy" a secret way back when. And no, it's not nerdy that you saved the link, though you could have just as easily added it to your favorites here on FFN (did you know that Suffering-Angel has an account on both DA and here?). Her FFN account isn't up to speed, but she says she'll get to it.  
><em>

RoseOfADifferentColor_,__ Xion living her own life should DEFINITELY happen, though I don't think Square-Enix would bother with that in-game (at least not until the very end of the series during the final cutscenes or credits or something). I can't make any promises regarding RikuShi!spawn, but I'll keep in mind that so many people want to see the little bundle of joy. And it's perfectly okay that you didn't review in favor of sleep. Sleep is important. It helps your brain function within it's normal parameters the next day and keeps you from being all frumpy.  
><em>

Knight-Dawn_, I'm so glad you liked the imagery and the life I laid out for Xion. And more fawning over the sweetness of RikuShi. It made me melt, too. Like I've said before, I cannot divulge any information about RikuShi!spawn ... _I do have a list of names for both genders, but for now, that list is going to remain a list. And sand IS messy. I just keeping thinking of people that live on islands, beaches, deserts, and the like. They LIVE with that stuff. I always figured that even though Xion makes a home there with Riku, the sand will always irk her.__

Mirae-no-sekai__, aww right back atcha. Your expressed enjoyment of the story is all I need to hear. Thank you.__

__**Seems like my mom changed plans and I'll be gone from 22nd through the 24th. Considering how busy the 25th will be, I'll try to post the stories for the 22nd and 23rd before I leave, but I can't make any guarantees about the 24th or if there will be a story for the 25th. We'll just have to wait and see.**  
><em>_

_RikuShi song of the day: "Creep" by Nirvana, though I can't decide which of the many covers I like more.  
><em>

_Next Time: I have a lot of chores to do, so I don't know when I'll get the chance to sit down and write. Sorry._


	24. Unexplainable

_Title: Unexplainable_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku; phantom-limb RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Takes place between when KH2 ends and when the Destiny Trio get Mickey's letter.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku doesn't know why he feels this way.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 265<em>  
><em>Submitted: 9 December 2011<em>

_Dedicated to _Knight-Dawn.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Thanks ... But I'm not interested in dating right now."

Sometimes the listener only hears "I'm not interested," and either bursts into uncontrollable wailing cries, or unleashes banshee screams at him.

Some hear only "Thanks ... But ...," and either blink back tears and bow their heads at their own foolishness for even trying, or fight and lose against silent tears as their faces crumple up in anguish.

There are a few that actually hear** all** that he says. They smile with quivering lips but thank him in return for accepting their confessions.

In the end, it always ends with a broken heart.

And once it's over and done with, Riku feels like a complete ass.

Because even though he's telling the truth, his words taste like lies on his tongue.

He's not waiting on anyone or searching for a special someone, so he has no idea why his gut twists painfully the way it does whenever he agrees to listen to a girl (or boy, on the rare occasion) confess to him. It makes him wonder if this is how people in relationships feel when they know they shouldn't flirt with other people but do so anyway. But he isn't cheating on anyone because there isn't anyone to cheat on.

A voice at the back of his mind whispers something in retort, but it's always too soft and strained to make sense of in the vastness of his thoughts.

So he pushes it aside and walks (more and more slowly) to the next spot where he's promised to meet another one of his admirers.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is so late. Those chores took up all of my time. My back is still hurting from all the physical work. I took great comfort in helping out with my baby brother's science homework for solutions (solvents and solutes), which made me absolutely giddy (I love chemistry. It's right up there with physiology as my favorite science concentrations). I also went through another round of very stubborn plot bunnies before one decided to take pity on me and cooperate.<br>_

Knight-Dawn_, first one to review CH23 AND understand the story. Congrats! Oh Riku ... It really is all your fault. I'm glad that the story wasn't too confusing. I was really worried. Sometimes I get too cryptic and everything goes over people's heads. I'm really relieved that's not the case here. Go ahead and give the RikuShi!spawn a whirl! I'm sure you'll do the kid proud. And gosh ... Only Sora and Riku could make a bigger mess when they're supposed to be cleaning. And I seriously hope that this one-shot somewhat resembles what you wanted by way of your request.  
><em>

Amatus_, a bit slow on the up take, but you got it in the end. Yay! And I'm sorry, but I can't give you Roxas. He belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. And I can't lend you the Roxas in my head because he belongs to the _Naminé in my head (and she's not letting him go without a fight. You DO NOT want to mess with my head-canon!KH3 _Naminé).___

Espionage247_, I'm so glad to hear that you liked both pieces. Hopefully this one-shot didn't disappoint._

_RikuShi song of the day: "Oh Star" by Paramore. I really need to scour my mental jukebox for more non-mainstream songs.  
><em>

_Next Time: Just click the "Next" button and you'll find out._


	25. Tech Savvy

_Title: Tech Savvy  
>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<br>Characters/Pairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi if you push your face up to the screen and squint REALLY hard  
>Rating: G<br>Warnings: Takes place during The Off-Screen Adventures of Riku & Xion. Setting is Castle Oblivion after Diz and _Naminé_ clear out with Sora.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<br>Summary: Xion's got skillz.  
>Word Count: 203<br>Submitted: 9 December 2011_

_Dedicated to _Amatus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He's surprised. More than that, he's impressed.

Riku's experience denotes that Sora would have tried button mashing a keyboard should the boy be tasked with cracking the password of a computer. Heck. The brunette would probably take his own Keyblade to the poor computer if he couldn't figure out what to do.

Xion, thankfully, has much more finesse and a great deal more skill.

Riku watches as the Replica's nimble fingers fly across the keyboard in a steady fast-paced click-clack rhythm and marvels at what flashes on-screen. Passcodes are found, encryptions are cracked, and data is loaded so easily and quickly that Riku wonders if Xion can process it (if at all) with the speed she's going at.

He briefly wonders if she was created to.

A window pops open and a file loads. Xion's hands begin to slow as the jumble of letters, numbers, and characters unscramble and decode.

Xion freezes completely once legible and coherent words and sentences form before her, highlighted with the eerie glow of the computer monitor.

Riku's wondering thought is answered in the displayed text, but he isn't surprised this time.

It only helps to add to the list of reasons why he hates Xemnas and Vexen.

.

* * *

><p><em>Way back when, I once told <em>Amatus_ that I always imagined Xion being tech savvy. In an old review for this collection, _Amatus_ told me to write about techno-geek Xion__. Yeah ... This one-shot has been a long time coming._

_Kudos to everyone for being so patient! Again, I'm sorry about the delay for yesterday's story.  
><em>

_RikuShi Song of the Day: Err ... Considering that I'm posting this the same day as "Unexplainable," I hope you understand if there's no song for this installment._

_Next Time: A sequel of sorts to "Hit the Ground Running."  
><em>


	26. I've Got Your Back

_Title: I've Got Your Back_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; friendly RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Takes place when Xion's on the run with Riku.<em> Could be taken as a sort of sequel to "Hit the Ground Running."  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion's enjoying this much too much.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 188<em>  
><em>Submitted: 10 December 2011<br>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

They're running through jungle and underbrush as far away from the portal they had exited through and any would-be pursuers.

Up ahead is a clearing, but Riku can already feel the pulse of the living shadows from here, lying in wait. He grips the hand in his own and charges forth, the familiar weight of _Soul Eater_ materializing in his free hand.

Heartless spring up in answer to his heart and his blade, just in time to fall to the stylized non-metal. He hears a gasp behind him and there's a sudden jerk of his captured hand. His step falters just enough to allow him to turn and see two Heartless perish under the bright gleam of the _Kingdom Key_. Before the last of the black vapors disperse, Xion is running ahead and pulling him along.

"Try to keep up," she teases with a smile.

In reply, Riku easily overtakes her and quickens their pace, making sure he holds back just enough for his companion to follow without too much trouble.

The hand in his tightens its hold and the air around them is filled with Xion's laughter.

.

* * *

><p><em>Something lighthearted because I couldn't help myself. Sorry it's so short.<em>

Amatus_, yes. The infamous phantom-limb RikuShi. I like the idea that though Riku doesn't consciously remember, his heart does (I use Roxas answering to Riku's taunt during their fight and Sora crying when he's saying goodbye to the Twilight Town Trio as reference), which just causes oodles of confusion for Riku. I know I've said this before, but tormenting Riku is so much fun. And I may not have needed to dedicate the story to you, but I felt it __was right. Yeah ... But c'mon! Riku is Sora's best friends since before they met Kairi; of COURSE, he'd know what Sora would do to a computer. Also, I always liked protective!Riku (it's one of the reasons why I like Riku Replica), so I'm glad I got to let him show himself a bit. -patpat- It's okay. I'm sure your mind has its own Roxas, but he's just hiding because of his trust issues. And while I would LOVE to write about Xion's "resurrection," I'm waiting until after KH:3D (and possibly it's revision) to tackle that concept because I have a feeling that the game will either show or mention HOW that happens. After that, I don't care what's canon anymore because I'm in love with the KH3 in my head._

Espionage247_, you sweetie. Thanks again for dropping a line. Glad to hear that you thoroughly enjoyed "Unexplainable" and "Tech Savvy" wasn't a disappointment. I hope this one was good, too._

Mossnose_, thank you so much for adding the collection to your story alert list. I'm happy to know that you're interested in the stories here._

_RikuShi song of the day: "Bloodstream" by Stateless. I was falling asleep to it last night when I pictured Riku singing it.  
><em>

_Next Time: My interpretation of something that was mentioned in-game from Xion herself._


	27. Under Dark Waters

_Title: Under Dark Waters_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku (kinda); Sora!Xion-Riku friendship thing (just read and you'll understand)_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: Takes place during KH:Days. Xion's mentioned, but never really explored dream.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: It wasn't really about drowning at all.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 377<em>  
><em>Submitted: 11 December 2011<br>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Day 151: These Dreams  
>Author: Xion<br>I wasn't ready to see Roxas again. I can't help but compare us. We both use the Keyblade, but we're so different.  
>Does he dream? It seems like that's all I do anymore. Last night I dreamt of the ocean.<br>**I was**_** _drowning._**

_._

That night, Xion dreams she's on a beach with the surf nipping at her feet. The sun is bright and she shields her eyes for a brief moment before something catches her eye.

Wading in the distance, she sees a figure with silver hair, their back to her. She starts forward because there's this sense that this is someone that she knows she can trust, but the water begins to recede back with a speed that speaks of ill tidings. The figure, a boy not much older than her, turns as a wall of water rises behind him. His aquamarine eyes urge her forward as he lifts up an open palm towards her. And she's running, running to that outstretched hand, but the waves crash down before she can reach him.

She still sees him once she's gone under. He stands not too far away now, seemingly unaffected by the fact that they are completely under the sea's murky surface. It's as if the ocean doesn't exist or he's made his home here and wants her to join him.

She doesn't want to join him here, but she **does** want to take his hand. She wants to take hold of his hand so she can pull him to shore. She wants and needs to save him because he doesn't belong submerged in the dark ocean waters, consumed whole.

However, the sea can somehow tell of her intentions, can somehow see that she means to take rather than give. So the water's current pushes against her. She fights hard against the seen, yet unseen force and reaches out, strains every muscle and tendon in her limbs to reach him, to grasp his hand.

But the ocean drags her away.

Xion wakes with a start and fills her lungs with the oxygen that she believes she has been deprived of. Her room is just as dry and devoid of color as she's left it—none of the vivid colors of her now fading water filled dream here. She is safe, though now she can't quite remember what the danger had been or what the fear had meant, what it had stemmed from.

She remembers a lost fight against the ocean and lets herself believe it was only about drowning.

.

* * *

><p><em>The prompt for this particular one-shot has been bugging me since CH23, "It's All His Fault." It wasn't until I was thinking of Haley Joel Osment doing Sora's monologue at the beginning of KH that realized the perfect dream sequence for Xion to be drowning in after meeting Riku for the first time. The revelation made me squee.<em>

Mirae-no-sekai_, I am SO sorry that I wasn't able to include you in the shout-outs in the last chapter before I posted it. I truly am grateful for the reviews and the support. And I can only imagine the Xion felt both fear and relief with each and every confession Riku received (fear that he'd actually return someone's feelings and relief when he doesn't), but it'd still be an emotional roller-coaster for the poor gal. As for CH25, "Tech Savvy," I can't divulge what they saw because I can't imagine it (just a bunch of black-lining)._

Knight-Dawn_, I'm so happy you liked "Unexplainable." The first draft actually revolved around love letters, but I thought in-person confessions were more befitting of Riku. I'm just relieved that I made the right decision and it turned out so amazingly well. It's also great to know that there are people out there that support Riku Replica, too (the kid needs more love, I swear). Yes! Happiness needs to be shared after all the angst and drama I've subjected you guys to. And I'm sure Xion would have kept Riku from crashing into too many tree. XD_

RoseofADifferentColor_, it's okay about the other chapters, I don't mind. Ooh ... I like the levels thing. Definitely cool and completely unintentional. Now that you mention it, people DO tend to bond in KH by fighting (together or each other), though Sora and Kairi could be seen as exceptions._

Infatuation-x_ and_ RAINRAIN9_, thank you guys so much for adding the collection to both your story alters and your favorites. Double thanks to _RAINRAIN9_ for being a sweetheart and +faving my stories on DA. I hope you like the llama I sent you. _

_RikuShi song of the day: "Something That I Want" by Grace Potter. _Tangled_ has such catchy songs._

_Next Time: It's Riku's turn to ask permission. A sort of sequel if you know what story I'm talking about.  
><em>


	28. Just Go for It

_Title: Just Go for It_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Sora; heavily implied RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post-series. Sequel, though more like a companion, to "Guidance."<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Sora laughs at Riku's expense.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 367<em>  
><em>Submitted: 12 December 2011<br>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Is it really okay?"

The single question was enough to reduce Sora to a shaking mass of laughter, which knocked him promptly off the signature bent paopu tree trunk and onto the sand.

"Is there a reason why you're laughing at me?" Riku questioned through clenched teeth with his cheeks aflame—though not in anger—as he stood over his friend's convulsing form.

"Sorry," gasped Sora as his laughter subsided, but only after **much** effort. "It's just that Xion asked me the same thing when I told her it was okay."

That slackened Riku's jaw and stole the blush from his cheeks, horrified. "She asked you about asking me out?"

Sora straightened up and replied, "No. Not about asking you out. Just acting on her feelings."

"Wait. What?" Riku's cheeks filled with color once more and his jaw succeeded in reaching the limits of how far it could drop. Apparently, the silver-haired youth's eyes decided to join in and widen to the point that it looked like it hurt.

It was one of Riku's more undignified moments of speechlessness to date, and it nearly sent Sora right back into gut-busting laughter, but he settled for restrained chuckles instead. The brunette also took some pity on his friend and waited for the older teen to regain some of his usual decorum.

"It doesn't matter where she comes from, only that she's **Xion**, right?" Asked the younger boy, to whom his friend nodded in the affirmative.

"And you want to be with her because you love her, right?" continued Sora as he leaned forward, mouth drawn into a clinical smile and eyes peering intently into Riku's. For a brief moment, Riku saw the piercing, judging gaze of a father sizing up his daughter's potential love interest. It sent a chill down the spine of _Way to the Dawn_'s wielder.

"Yes," responded Riku, the single word drawn out with the weight of its truth.

The warmth returned to Sora's smile and his eyes regained their usual cheerfulness. As if on cue, Riku let out the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

Sora chuckled at this and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good. Just have her home before eleven."

.

* * *

><p><em>Yes. Xion asked Riku out. What can I say? She's a girl of action. This was originally suppose to be Sora almost peeing his pants laughing at Riku's expense all the way through, but I couldn't bring myself to go through with that. I'm happy I changed my mind.<br>_

_I cannot express to you guys how pissed I am at myself. Last night, I was fixing some typos in some previous chapters__ when I accidentally deleted__ CH22, "Moonlit Walks Along the Shore." Recovering the story was no problem as I have uploaded it to my accounts at LJ and DA. What could not be recovered were my Author Notes at the end of the chapter, which included my shout-outs (a feature exclusive to my FFN readers besides the RikuShi songs and previews). I am SO sorry. It's because of my own negligence that this happened. I hope you guys forgive me. If any of you just so happen to have a copy of CH22 WITH the ending Author Notes, could you please let me know?_

Amatus_, don't worry about it. The fact that you reviewed at all makes me happy. Yes. More hand holding. The squee-ing and fawning over it was just too much to ignore. Mwahahaha ... It was like doing another scene interpretation but not. The whole writing experience for it was just absolutely glorious. Hmm ... Maybe if you steal _Naminé_ away, you'll be able to lure Roxas out. It works like a charm. After all, she's a lot more easier to get a hold on than Roxas. Ooh! Yes! Scene interpretations are fun, if you couldn't already tell that I thoroughly enjoy them. So ... was "Guidance" the story you were thinking about?_

RoseOfADifferentColor_, thanks for the heads up on the anonymous review. When I originally read the review, I figured that it must have been you. You addressed my shout-out from the previous chapter, so the doubt was down to a minimum. And like I said in my Author Notes in the last chapter, the KH opening was just too perfect (hence the squee-ing). Hugs? Of course! Xion needs as many as she can get._

Knight-Dawn_, I feel the same way with the opening now. When I was re-watching it for reference, I honestly did squee. It's just too perfect. Ooh! Irony. I like it. I love my readers who catch things in my stories that I don't. Thank you. And don't we all like indulging in sad stories every now and again?  
><em>

_RikuShi song of the day: "So Contagiously" by Acceptance. -sings- Could this be out of line (could this be out of line) to say you're the only one breaking me down like this ...  
><em>

_Next Time: Le gasp! It's another sequel. This time, however, it's a requested sequel. -hint hint-_


	29. Beating Around the Bush

_Title: Beating Around the Bush_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; rocky frienship RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Takes place during those days when Riku had Xion all to himself. Direct sequel to "Are You Listening?" because it happens the day after.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Xion wants the truth.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 354<em>  
><em>Submitted: 13 December 2011 (Even though I know he won't be reading this … HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADING! PAG-IBIG KO SA IYO!)<em>

_Dedicated to_ Amatus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They were walking into an item's shop when Xion popped the question.

"Did you hear anything last night?"

If it hadn't been for the blindfold on Riku's face, Xion would have seen his eyes widen. As it was, the Replica was only privy to her companion's usual poker face.

"Hear anything as in …?" He trailed off as he took a sweep of the store, crossing in front of Xion to get to the bottled restoratives on the far right wall.

"Well … just anything," replied Xion as she attempted to amble after the taller teen to belie the quiver she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Riku reached the shelf of Ethers, keeping his back to Xion as he browsed. "You don't snore."

"W-wha?" she sputtered. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Xion let her gaze level on the back of Riku's head, the quiver she felt coiling into a tight burning ball. "I think you know."

Under the weight of the girl's stare, Soul Eater's wielder sighed. "I'm not a mind reader. You're going to have to be clearer than that."

"About last night ..." began Xion, her gloved hands wringing together. "I know-err … Well, I ... It's not like I actually know for sure, but I …"

"You're rambling," stated Riku flatly as he picked up a Hi-Ether.

"I'm gathering my thoughts, Captain Obvious!"

"Hey! Keep it down over there!" cried the shopkeeper from his post behind the cash register.

Xion had the decency to look completely apologetic as she met the the man's gaze, and then went on to glare at Riku's still turned back.

"Were you awake last night or not?"

The recipient of the glare judged the weight of the magic restorative in his hand before placing it back on the shelf and picking up a regular sized bottle of Ether.

"Maybe."

Xion pouted and reached forward, purposely smacking into Riku's shoulder to grab the Hi-Ether he had put down. If she couldn't get the truth out of him, she might as well get even by spending his Munny.

.

* * *

><p><em>The original draft was a lot more angsty. The second draft was less angsty, but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth. The third draft had a lot of the same elements as this one, but it too was very angsty. I needed some funny awkwardness because that's pretty much what I set up with what I implied in "Sleepless Touch."<em>

_Espionage247, thanks for the review. Your enjoyment of my stories is my enjoyment. Yes. I am that corny. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, too._

_Amatus, I hope this one-shot is to your liking. I tried to get the right flavor of awkward-sauce, but I'm not sure if I got it just right. Fatherly!Sora is fun to write. He's so loving and supportive, but just like Maes Hughes, he's ready to lay the beat down on suitors he deems unworthy of his little girl. Sorry, Riku, but this will not be the last of the evaluations. Haha … Xion is definitely the one who takes the initiative in their relationship. You can squee as much as you want, though I can't guarantee that it'll send the plot bunnies my way. I don't worry much about the Roxas in my head when I kidnap Naminé, but that's only because I continue to promise him that I'll write my multi-chaptered RokuNami fic one of these days._

_RoseOfADifferentColor, aww … I'm so happy that I could double the love you have for "Just Go for It" by way of the sneak peek in the chapter prior. Oh Sora and his blunt ways. We all love him. And all is forgiven. Just make sure you get enough sleep to function and stay awake during the actual finals. Good luck!_

_Mirae-no-sekai, yup yup. Riku's one lucky guys, though let's hope he never crosses fatherly!Sora._

_Knight-Dawn, yay! My stories are capable of warming people up. Hmm … Makes me wonder … Anyway, the last line came very naturally after I wrote the final draft. Fatherly!Sora is just awesome._

_RikuShi Song of the Day: "Run With Wolves" by LiSA (aka "Girls Dead Monster" from Angel Beats). You can find the English translation of the lyrics online._

_Next Time: It involves a bed. I don't think I can divulge anymore than that._


	30. Hostess Hospitality

_Title: Hostess Hospitality_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion, fOC!Tei, mOC!Shu; RikuShi if you believe with all your heart_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set during Xion's travels with Riku.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write and the original characters I conjure up.<em>  
><em>Summary: She just can't stop her bleeding heart.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 638<em>  
><em>Submitted: 14 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tei, the innkeeper woman, thinks they're a strange pair.

The boy is a handsome, tall young man with hair a bit too long for her liking and such an unnatural silver color that it makes her wonder if it's a very good dye job. However, it's the black blindfold over his eyes and the way he stands protectively in front of the girl that make her frown despite his politeness.

The girl is as cute as a button with beautiful ebony hair haphazardly styled (in her humble opinion) in one of those unbecoming pixie cuts the young pretties are often raving about. However, it's the way she keeps close to the boy, as if he's the only one she can trust, that sets off Tei's mental alarms despite how adorably curious the girl is with her wide eyes.

Tei would think ill thoughts of these two if it were not for the fact that all they seem to carry at the matching coats they wear and the weariness that clings to them, speaking of hardships far too heavy for ones so young. The term "runaways" crosses her mind, and the duo's unconventionality makes sense.

The old mother in her offers them separate rooms for half price, but the boy refuses, insisting on a single room with two beds. No rooms like that are available at the moment, Tei laments. A resigned sigh escapes the boy and he agrees to take one of the two rooms she's offered, accepting the room key with a frown.

The woman comes to the young pair's room later that night—much later than she intends—with her husband Shu in tow. It's the boy, with blindfold still in place, who answers the door. He stands in the small gap he's allowed between the door and it's frame, blocking them from the rest of the room.

Tei apologizes for the late hour and motions her husband forward with the spare mattress he's carried from storage. The boy stills a moment—in surprise or in contemplation, Tei will never know—before opening the door fully to allow the old couple in.

The innkeeper takes notice that the boy is still fully dressed and the girl is sound asleep in the room's only bed, her own coat visible from over the lip of the lone thick comforter. On the floor is a makeshift bed made out of the missing bed sheet and one of the two pillows from the bed. It looks slept in.

Shu sets down the mattress as Tei picks up the rumpled sheet and pillow. She spreads the bed sheet over the slumbering girl, who murmurs inaudibly, then turns to the boy and hands him the pillow in addition to a full set of bed dressings.

A soft spoken "thank you" leaves the boy's lips in a rather flat tone as he takes the items, but Tei picks up that his gratitude is heartfelt and genuine.

As both husband and wife bid the boy goodnight and leave the room, Tei catches the youth draw up the blankets around the girl higher before he steps away slowly.

She will not remember the girl or the bright and open smile that graced her young face the following day, thanking Tei for taking care of her friend. She will not remember the pity or motherly instinct that drove her to get Shu to drag the spare mattress down to the mysterious boy's room. She will not remember why the boy paid for two people instead of one.

But Tei **will** remember how the boy was on guard when he answered the door and how he took careful, measured steps away from the bed. And when she looks at her ledger and sees the name "Riku" written cleanly on the parchment, she will think it looks awfully strange all by its lonesome.

.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not particularly satisfied with this one, but I REALLY wanted to do a RikuShi story told from an innkeeper's POV. And just to let you guys know, "teishu" is a Japanese word that can be translated as "innkeeper."<em>

RoseOfADifferentColor_, ah … Xion … She bought enough Hi-Ethers to make Riku's wallet cry. Makes me wonder if Riku thought it was worth dodging her question in end. And keep working hard. I have faith that you'll pass your finals._

Knight-Dawn_, hahaha … I like those parts, too. The ending was just icing on the cake for me. Yay! I LOVE Fullmetal Alchemist references! (Though only for the manga and Brotherhood because I haven't watched the original anime. .) I never thought of it that way, but I definitely see it now. And it just so happens that AlxMay is my FMA OTP of all time. Oh Al … You better make it up to May by having loads of Amestris-Xing babies with her! I want my AlMay!spawn, even more so than I want my RikuShi!spawn._

_RikuShi Song of the Day: "Gravity" as performed by Maaya Sakamoto (composed by Yoko Kanno). These two women rock my musical socks SO hard._

_Next Time: More awkward-sauce, but not so funny this time around._


	31. Around the Campfire

_Title: Around the Campfire_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; rocky-start!RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Takes place during the early days of Riku and Xion's time together. A small reference to "Morning Introspection." You may not like Riku here.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: Riku catches Xion staring.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 388<em>  
><em>Submitted: 15 December 2011<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The woods were dark despite the late afternoon hour as woods with towering redwoods often are. Cold shadows that normally sank deep into bone and earth stayed back from the ring of firelight in a small clearing. Two cloaked forms sat on either side of the roaring campfire, basking in a light only their corporal beings could experience.

One form was Xion, restlessly sitting with eyes boring into her companion.

The other form was Riku with a twitch in his eye cause by Xion's blatant staring.

"Did you need something?" questioned the older of the two. The young girl blinked in surprise and shook her head before lowering her gaze.

"No." Yet her eyes flicked back up to Riku's for a split second. Or at least where something rested over his eyes.

Where Sora would have stumbled over his words or blurted out what was on his mind without a second thought, Xion had the tact to keep her mouth shut.

The silence that followed gave Riku a moment to observe. Xion shifted in her seat and stared down at her lap with a bowed head. Whenever Riku moved, the Replica's eyes found their way to him. The flickering firelight highlighted her searching look as her wandering eyes stilled on his face. She wouldn't look for more than a breathe, but her features would crumple. Her head bowed a little lower whenever she looked away afterwards, shadows elongating along the panes of her face. If the blindfold that holds so much interest didn't obscure the most minuet of details, Riku would have noticed Xion biting her tongue, too.

There was a question she was biting down. And though Riku couldn't see the action, he knew the question as well as its answer.

Riku wanted to do right by this girl and help her find answers to the questions she had. However, that didn't mean he was willing to divulge any information she didn't need to know.

The reason behind him wearing the blindfold was a prime example.

So regardless of the early hour, Riku turned up his hood and turned in for the night without a word.

Only after the fire was reduced to dying embers did Xion's fidgeting still. She fell asleep in the dark with the taste of ash and copper on her tongue—nothing else.

.

* * *

><p><em>I have mixed feelings about this piece.<em>

_I am seriously at odds about whether or not a conversation about Riku's blindfold ever transpires in my head-canon. I can't imagine Riku even hinting at the truth behind his blindfold to someone he knows won't be around for long—or stick by his side as he falls into Darkness._

Espionage247,_ you're so sweet! -hug-_

DK Grace Seeker_, thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'll do my best to put your criticism and advice to good use._

Amatus,_ I like last liners. I don't know why I do it, but it always ends up happening. I'm going to have to work on NOT doing just to know that I am capable of doing so. If you really think about it, all fanfiction is from an outsider's POV._

RoseOfADifferentColor,_ "Hostess Hospitality," though not my favorite fic, will always sit at the back of my mind if only for Tei and Shu. And you're welcome! Just study hard and do your best!_

Knight-Dawn_, yes. Tei is definitely a keeper, but for another series that's not a fandom. And Xion WILL come back … someday._

Hoynekiller_, thanks for adding the collection to your alerts._

_RikuShi Song of the Day: "Face On" by Yoko Kanno. It's not for everyone, so I won't blame you if you don't like it. This is going to be my last RikuShi song for now, so enjoy!_

_Next Time: The plot bunnies are biting my ankles rather than cooperating, so we'll have to wait and see._


	32. Journey Start

_Title: Journey Start_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi!friendship kinda_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Warnings: How I think Xion and Riku's journey together during KH: Days started. Takes place hours after Xion's nightmare on Day 276 and supposedly after Riku gives Xion the chance to think things over (the scene Xion flashes back to on Day 352).<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Riku and Xion's journey together begins.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 487<em>  
><em>Submitted: 14 February 2012<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hours after watching the waves off of Destiny Island break upon the sandy shores, Xion finds herself staring out from inside the swirling inky shadows of the Dark Corridors. Beyond the portal lie the pale slabs of the bridge leading up to the gate of Beast's Castle. A single black hooded figure stands between her portal and the castle, a black mark upon the moon washed stones.

"Did you make a decision?" questions the figure.

"No," she calls out as her feet carry her away from the Corridors, the portal closing behind her. "But could you …"

The figure lowers his hood, his full head of hair vulnerable to the night chill and catching stray beams of the full moon in a cascade of silver. Though his expression with his blindfold hidden eyes show nothing, the fact that he has revealed himself to her gives Xion the extra push to finish what she came to say.

"Will you help me, Riku?"

"As long as I'm able," replies Riku. He lifts up his hand towards her, his open palm gathering moonlight.

There's a flash in her mind and the silhouette of the castle seems to swell over the gate, crashing towards the awaiting Riku. Xion's feet move before she can think of why her stomach plummets at the image.

A few strides away she's reaching out to him, the shadows appearing to close in. The weight of his hand in both of hers chases the sinking feeling away. Her lungs fill to the point of bursting and it feels like the first breath she's had in a long while. The stars above blaze bright and clear in the sky; they lend the moon their strength to illuminate the pair on the bridge and wash the darkness back to the towering walls surrounding Beast's Castle.

Xion lets her eyes watch the last of the shadows recede before looking up at Riku. Her eyes settle on the strip of black cloth that covers his eyes. She can't tell if his eyes have widened in surprise at her sprint towards him or the firm grip she has on his hand. However, the gentle pressure of his fingers curling around her own grounds her in the moment and brings words tumbling from her lips.

"What do we do now?" Her eyes widen at the uncertainty of her future, seeking answers in the unreadable visage of her companion.

"First," Riku raises his free hand and opens a portal beside them, "we go where the Organization isn't."

The mass of Darkness ripples in the air—the swirl of black and violet gives way to a town square. Buildings framed in the portal spill out light from their windows, the warm glow overflowing onto the cold bridge stones and lapping at Xion's boots.

Though the portal is of Riku's creation it is Xion who pulls the fair-haired youth through and into the golden candle light.

.

* * *

><p><em>Not my best, yet still not my worst. Sorry about leaving you guys hanging back in December. I could give you excuses, all of them legit, but I know they can't possibly be enough to satiate your disappoint in me and your ire at me. So I'll just give you this: You have my sincerest apologies. I truly am sorry for the inconvenience.<em>

_The stories I had in mind for December are either still only in prompt form or small incomplete pieces that have taken on the form of rabid zombie plot bunnies out for my blood. I'll try to finish some of the stories and fulfill the requests I have received. Hopefully that won't take too long._

_Fun fact: If Riku and Xion really did team up when they did in this story, they would've only had about three weeks together._

Espionage247_, thank you for the review and doubly for the hug. You're a sweetie. I'm sorry for not updating and thanking you sooner._

MegaWallflower_, thank you so much for the reviews and the story alert. I'm so glad you liked those chapters and how the characters were portrayed. And secret guardian Riku is definitely full of win. I'm also sorry for the delay in updates. I hope this installment was okay._

CylentKiaru23_, thank you! You flatter me too much. This one-shot may not be very good, but hopefully you still liked it._

_Next Time: I'll let it be a surprise._


	33. Love Tap

_Title: Love Tap_  
><em> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em> CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi, mentions Irvine/Selphie_  
><em> Rating: PG<em>  
><em> Warnings: Speculated post-series. A prequel to "Spreading the News."<em>  
><em> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em> Summary: In which Riku incites Xion's wrath.<em>  
><em> Word Count: 554<em>  
><em> Submitted: 14 February 2012<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Do you want to get married?" Riku asked Xion.

It was early morning on the Destiny Islands when he asked her. The sun slowly broke over the far off waves as gulls began their loud and screeching squawks. On the docks of the main island on which they stood, Xion turned to Riku with a small smile curling on her lips.

"To you?" she asked in return.

"Unless you have other potential candidates," he replied.

"Well that guy with the cowboy hat—"

"Irvine," interrupted Riku.

"Yeah. Him." Xion touched a finger to her lips and tilted her head so her hair fell across her cheek. "He is _very _charming."

"And not interested, even if he's a shameless flirt." Riku tugged on the stray lock of hair on Xion's face. "He's been after Selphie ever since—"

"—Ever since he met her." Xion swatted Riku's hand away. "I know. I was just putting a name out there."

"Which means I have no real competition," the triumphant youth stated, a cocksure smirk gracing his lips.

Xion slapped his arm. "Stop it. I didn't start this to inflate your ego."

"Technically, I started this." Riku leaned over, his face close enough for Xion to see how the rays of the rising sun illuminated his irises. She couldn't help the blush that undoubtedly matched the new day's rosy hues.

"I still haven't gotten an answer, by the way."

Xion pushed Riku away from her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she thought about his question. "If this is a lame attempt at a marriage proposal, I'm going to punch you."

Undaunted, Riku brought a hand up to caress Xion's cheek where sunlight curved along the skin. "I'm just letting my curiosity get the better of me."

"Are you sure it's not out of some misplaced sense of redemption?" questioned Xion, moving away from Riku's touch.

Riku took hold of Xion's hand before she was out of reach. "More like a sense of ambition."

Xion's blushed a sunrise reddish pink, which became more apparent as the sun ascended higher into the sky. "Marrying me is your ambition?"

He shrugged. "One of them."

As the two remained on the dock, the island began to rise to meet the new day. Households were filled with noise, children were called to waking, and adults were drawn out of their abodes to work. The morning tide rose along the shores and beat waves against the tethered boats at the docks. The soft hollow sounding collisions of wood on wood sent a tremor down the planks to Xion.

"Well …" She licked her lips. "If I have to marry you ..."

"You don't have to," coaxed Riku, his thumb running over the knuckles of Xion's captured hand.

"Only if I want to?" Xion drew closer to Riku, trapping their joined hands between the two of them.

"That was the original question." He brought his free hand to rest on Xion's waist.

"Not now, though." Her own free hand ghosted along Riku's shoulder.

He nodded, his forehead nuzzling hers. "Sometime in the future."

"Near future," she breathed with eyes half-lidded.

"So will you marry me?"

Xion disentangled herself from Riku with such immediacy that he was unprepared for her fist flying across his jaw.

"You said this wasn't a marriage proposal!"

.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. I made Xion pretty violent here. In my defense, Xion doesn't make idle threats.<em>

_So … HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY/SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY! And just in time, too! I hope you liked the story.  
><em>

RoseOfADifferentColor_, thanks for the review. Yup yup. Riku helps anchor Xion. I like to think that it goes both ways, but Xion's the one who really needed to be grounded here. Oh! The 16th is actual 2-month delay date. I just forgot to take out that bit before I uploaded. Sorry for the confusion._

_Next Time: I'm still trying to decide. Perhaps something short and sweet._


	34. Hair

_Title: Hair_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Sora, Roxas, Riku; SoKai, RokuNami, RikuShi_  
><em>Rating: PG-13<em>  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post-series. VERY uncreative title.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Xion finds her own hairdo lacking.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 216<em>  
><em>Submitted: 18 February 2012<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xion looks at Kairi and Naminé, specifically their hair.

Long, flowing, vibrant.

It falls over their shoulders and caresses their shoulder blades—enticing.

Sora runs his fingers though Kairi's ruby red strands when he draws close to her and she welcomes him home—he lets his fingertips run along the back of her neck before dipping his head to hers. Roxas takes a lock of Naminé's pale gold tresses to kiss when she ignores him to focus on her drawings—he picks up the slight curl right off her chest, fingers brushing the tops of her breasts.

Xion tugs at one of her own locks.

Short, choppy, dim.

It doesn't even reach far enough to brush her shoulders, only long enough to frame her young face—cute and not at all alluring.

Riku walks up to her then and brushes away her bangs. His hand follows the action through and guides the stray strands behind her left ear, fingers briefly gracing the shell. To finish off, He tugs the same lock of hair when it stubbornly falls to the side of her face again. So close, Riku's voice ghosts along the overtly exposed skin of her neck.

"You okay?"

Xion takes Riku's hand—the one that had fun with her hair—and smiles.

"I am now."

.

* * *

><p><em>Not as short as I wanted it to be. The original draft of this was 60-some words long, but it just didn't sit well with me. Also, I'm not sure it's sweet enough. The original was cute and I tried to make this sweet, but I think I sent too far into sensual.<em>

_As for the blatant SoKai and RokuNami, you can blame Chained-Promises on DA for getting me in the mood. Sorry if you don't like the pairings._

RoseOfADifferentColor_, I'm glad you liked the last story so much. When I thought of FF characters that would fit "potential candidates" my mind went immediately to Irvine; having Selphie as Riku's rebuttal was just too perfect to pass up. And of course Riku's cool about it—he has first-hand knowledge (and the confidence to believe) that he doesn't have any competition._

Knight-Dawn_, thanks again for the Valentine. You're so sweet. Oh Beast's Castle. After _Amatus_'s insight on the world in relationship to RikuShi, I will NEVER look at it the same ever again. Woo! Violent Xion was in character. I'm so happy I didn't fail in that respect. "Love Tap" was actually the story I stopped on in December because I could never get the dialogue and characters to work. It's good to know that leaving it alone for a while helped._

Espionage247_, aww … Thank you. I hope you liked this one-shot as well._

_Next Time: In a fit of sleep deprivation and fatigue, I almost titled the next piece "Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls." -headdesk-_


	35. Plunge Pool

_Title: Plunge Pool_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Xion, Riku; RikuShi_  
><em>Ratin: GPG (You be the judge.)_  
><em>Warnings: Speculated post-series because I can't think of when else to put it.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Xion attempts some alone time.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 339<em>  
><em>Submitted: 22 February 2012<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The waterfall pounds down on Xion in a cascade of cool relief from the sweltering tropic heat. Deep breaths are moisture filled and nearly suffocating, yet her lungs greedily take it all in. It's almost scentless, carrying on the soaked air the faintest traces of sweetness. When the torrent lets fall some of itself onto her lips, Xion can taste the sugars that only waters passing though lush tropical lands can bear. Under the weight of the thunderous crashing waters Xion bows her head and closes her eyes, shutting off all senses to experience the waterfall for all that it is.

Entrapped by the darkness behind her eyelids she becomes that in which she has immersed herself—a never-ending flow charging forward until there is nowhere else to go but down.

A hard, warm, and dry something catches her.

With eyes still closed, Xion takes in the immobility of her captor, the firm touch in the cradle of abiding arms. Earthy spice and sandy salt fall over her lips in much drier breaths, a coarse musk that is all too similar to taking shelter under the boughs of a tree from the raining sunbeams upon the nearby shore. The sound that greets her is near silence—a rustle on the wind—then she presses her ear to the source and hears and feels the steady hum and pulse beneath her touch.

Xion tilts her head upward, neck craning, before opening her eyes. Shadows fade from her sight as she stands solid against Riku, grounded and encircled by him. The shallow pool the waterfall feeds into laps at their legs and the falls no longer reach her with his broad frame shielding her from the spray.

A part of her mind acknowledges that Riku has both invaded her personal space and her private time, but she can't bring herself to pout or frown as he smooths away the hair matted to her face. Instead, she soaks him further by drawing her arms around him. He doesn't say a word but pulls her closer in the circle of his arms.

.

* * *

><p><em>As you can see, this has nothing at all to do with TLC's "Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls." Again, I blame sleep deprivation and fatigue for the absurd notion of that title, even if my restlessness and exhaustion gave birth to this one-shot.<em>

CylentKiaru23_, thank you. I hope you liked this installment._

Knight-Dawn_, yay! You like it. And I completely agree that Xion needs something that is uniquely hers and differentiates her from Kairi and Namine (and Aqua for that matter). It balances out? Good. I was worried there for a moment. And yes, I have seen your RikuShi Thanksgiving drawing and would love to see that plot bunny expanded on (we need to know why Xion gets the privilege of a shirtless Riku in tanned leather)._

Mirae-no-sekai_, thanks. I'm flattered that my writing makes things seem real. And it's a relief that you're not offended by my pairings._

Espionage247_, I'm gld you like it. Hair can be so troublesome. I keep my hair from getting too long, but some times I want to just hack it all off just so it stays out of the way._

Amatus_, did I throw you for a loop by not relating the almost title to the actual story? I hope so. I seriously don't know what I was thinking. And it's okay for you to lurk. I don't mind. Riku can be so predictable when it comes to Xion, which only makes the pairing even cuter._

_Next Time: I've written too many speculated post-series fics. So ... Would you prefer phantom-limb!RikuShi or some Days!RikuShi? Best three out of five wins._


	36. Flavors of Home

_Title: Flavors of Home_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; RikuShi by way of ice cream sharing_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Set during the off-screen adventures of Riku and Xion during KH: Days.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write.<em>  
><em>Summary: In which Riku has his first taste of sea-salt ice cream.<em>  
><em>Word Count: 328<em>  
><em>Submitted: 21 March 2012<em>

_Special thanks to _RoseOfADifferentColor_ and _Espionage247_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Riku stares at the sea-salt ice cream bar in Xion's hand, the same one she waves in his face before taking a liberal bite out of the popsicle. She extends her arm out to him again with wide eyes, the frozen confectionery glistening under the midday sun. Riku sighs and takes hold of Xion's wrist. His tongue sweeps across the surface of the treat and the chill of it runs down his throat.

Bursting along his taste buds is the ocean, salty and lingering as each movement of his jaw brings grains of flavor to notice. Soothing the sudden saltiness is tropic air, sweet and permeating as the last drops of flavored moisture hit the back of his throat.

Before he lets go of Xion, Riku takes a large bite and lets the chunk of ice cream sit on his tongue. His eyes shut out of the sudden chill that assaults his soft palate with jolts of pain shooting up through his sinuses and go straight to his head. Yet he doesn't swallow in favor of letting the tastes of sea and tropic air dance along his taste buds.

He thinks of home.

The cold jolts to his system are replaced with the crashing wave surfs making contact with his skin, a spray of salt filling his senses before rushing back. The ice melting on his tongue is replaced with a swift wind from the island beating at his body, a sweet scent flooding his olfactory nerves before overwhelmed again by the oncoming surf.

He swallows and opens his eyes.

Xion looks up at him, her arm still lifted and outstretched in his direction with the sea-salt ice cream in her hand. By now, the icy dessert is losing its solidity, dripping over and down the Replica's gloved fingers. A wide smile that stretches from ear to ear lights up her face, paying no mind to the mess in her hand.

"I told you that you'd like it."

.

* * *

><p><em>This story sounded so much cooler in my head. Why is it that the actual thing is never as awesome as we originally thought it was?<em>

_Sorry for the delay. Things got busy on the RL front—busy but fun with a smidge of frustration._

Knight-Dawn_, I understand your pain. Those text-box things can be so mean. I'm glad you liked the story. Hopefully this one wasn't a disappointment after the long wait—sorry it wasn't the adorable yet tragic piece you wanted._

RoseOfADifferentColor_, aww … You're so nice. And Xion really should know better, but it's always cute when she's caught unawares by Riku._

Espionage247_, thanks! It's good to hear that I'm improving—hopefully I'll keep progressing rather than regress._

_Next Time: Phantom-limb!RikuShi._


	37. Meeting at Sunrise

Title: Meeting at Sunrise  
>Fandom: <em>Kingdom Hearts<em>  
>CharactersPairings: Riku, Xion; phantom-limb!RikuShi  
>Rating: G<br>Warnings: Spoilers for the last bit of Riku's gameplay in KH3D.  
>Disclaimer: <em>Kingdom Hearts<em> is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own the stories I write.  
>Summary: She's not who Riku's expecting.<br>Word Count: 528  
>Submitted: 19 August 2013<p>

_Dedicated to _Kight-Dawn_ and _Amatus_. _Knight-Dawn_ for being the only one to vote for "phantom-limb!RikuShi" way back when. And _Amatus_ as a big HUGE thanks for being amazing and helpful and keeping my love for RikuShi alive despite my distance from the _KH_ fandom. This story would not have had it's current title were it not for you, sweetie. THANK YOU!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Riku hesitates when he spots a figure in the distance sitting on Sora's customary perch on the bent Paopu fruit tree. Something nudges him from the far recesses of his mind, but the name Riku calls out is Sora's. Who else would sit there but the spiky haired brunet? He doesn't let doubt slow his sprint down the beach and into the Sea Shore Shack. In fact, Riku finds his spirits rising terribly high as he exits the Sea Shore Shack and catches sight of black on the tree.

There's a part of him that knows this can't be what he expects, but another part keeps him running because he knows that whatever is waiting for him on the other side of the bridge is something he wants.

When he arrives, a girl with Kairi's and Naminé's face, but none of their coloring is there in Sora's stead. Her presence causes the smile on Riku's face to fall. The smile falls not because of disappointment, but because of the confusion at the fact that he's not disappointed at all.

Something inside Riku aches at the sight of her, especially at how she shows no indication that she is aware of him, her eyes focused on the rising sun.

"Who are you?"

The words taste bitter on his tongue and fall without solidity or truth to his ears. He knows this is the question he should ask, but they are not the words that are bubbling up from his chest and pushing at the seam of his lips.

And without turning to him, without ever looking at him, she addresses him.

"Riku."

She know who he is. The ache in him burns at the ease his name rolls off her tongue, just as easily as her question.

"What do you wish?"

"More questions…" He says this and takes a thinking pose in an attempt at humor rather than in actual seriousness—doesn't even know why he tries, but it feels right to try and coax a smile out of her down-turned expression. He knows, just knows that she deserves something to smile about. But from his periphery he sees he's failed to draw her attention, much less her gaze, away from the sunrise.

"All right…" He straightens up and takes his usual place against the trunk of the Paopu tree.

He crosses his arms and closes his eyes against distraction. That's what she is, a distraction—her and the aching burning. Regardless, she asked him a question in a dream of Sora's sleeping heart—a sleeping heart housing an unknown number of others, and hers no doubt struggling to have her voice heard above the rest. Riku intends to give her an answer worthy of her time, her effort, her drive to be recognized.

He opens his eyes and smiles in the wake of the burning ache in his chest.

"I wish…"

He doesn't turn from the view of the sunrise. He doesn't dare look away because he knows the moment he does that she'll be fading from his sight, leaving no trace that she ever existed other than an ache for something he didn't know he was missing.

.

* * *

><p><em>If you pay close attention to the sun during the dream-dream!Destiny Islands sequence, you'll see that the sun actually rises in the sky. I only noticed it while I was re-watching the that part for this fic.<em>

_Whew! This went through several revisions and I'm still not quite satisfied with it. Oh well. That's usually how it goes. I'm a bit rusty on the creative writing front, so I hope that I did well enough to appease my loyal readers who have been waiting over a year for this baby (sorry guys) and to please those reading my stuff for the first time (welcome folks)._

_Ever since I first saw this scene I couldn't stop thinking about it. With Roxas and Venus, Riku just answered their questions and not much else. But with Xion, he actually tried to be friendly-he voluntarily decreases the distance between them and is relaxed enough around her to just chill and lean back on the Paopu tree. That always stuck with me. I wanted to expand more on the "bubbling" I mentioned in this piece, but I could never get it out right-I defaulted back on the ache/burn out of frustration, not that I don't like the ache/burn._

_There's a line of the original draft had that I really wanted to use, but it didn't fit with the where I was going with the story. Maybe I'll write another interpretation of this scene if only to use that line. Maybe. At least I was able to sneak in that bit about Kairi and Naminé._

_I'm actually very busy nowadays with real life, so I won't be updating on a regular basis. However, I WILL be writing. I'm trying to get back into writing for both fandom and myself, but it's not easy with my schedule and obligations._

Amule Misty_, thank you so much for taking the time to read through all the one-shots in addition for following them and adding them to your favorites. You are dear and I'm so happy you enjoyed reading this collection of mine. "Unexplainable" (the one you couldn't remember the title of) is one of my favorites, too. Hopefully, the wait for another installment wasn't too burdensome and this one-shot isn't too bad._

SJ_, thanks so much for reviewing. _Oliver and Company_ is a great movie with some very good songs-I just couldn't pass up a chance to reference it in a story._

Guest_, thanks for taking the time to write a review. I'm glad my collection has been able to fill your RikuShi void. I'm very sorry that you had to wait for over a year for a new chapter to come out. I truly hope you enjoyed this installment._

RoseOfADifferentColor_, thank you! You always say such nice things._

Espionage147_, thank you so much! You're making me blush. Did I regress in writing skills since I last updated? I feel like I did._

Knight-Dawn_, you sweetie you__. Thank you bunches. I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out. I know you wanted phantom-limb!RikuShi, and I feel so bad that you had to wait over a year for this fic._

_Thank you _kippusan, CrystalRose123, Nozomi Illuminated, and HazukiSama_ for adding SL&IT to your favorites. I'd also like to thank _TUNSEM _for following SL&IT, too! You're all appreciated._

_Next Time: My RikuShi/_Kingdom Hearts_ muse is very silent nowadays, so I'm going to focus on writing other stories for other fandoms. When I DO write another RikuShi fic, it's probably going to be a fill of a request from way back when or another phantom-limb!RikuShi story._


End file.
